A Calming Effect
by MoonBound-Terra
Summary: Paul, the most volatile of the werewolves. What will happen when he meets Alana Owens, the girl with a remarkable aptitude for calming people down? Will Alana work her magic on Paul and finally calm him? PaulxOC. Read and Rate. Please and Thank You.Terra.
1. Cookies?

**Disclaimer: I Terra do not own anything Twilight related [sadly] I do not own any of the La Push Wolf Boys [depressingly so]. BUT I do in fact own Alana Shay Owens and her family, so take that. [she's pretty damn nifty if I do say so myself.] End of Disclaimer... Happy reading.**

* * *

**Prologue: Cookies?**

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Aunt Cathy said after loading the last box into the moving van. I buckled Kayne into his "Big-Boy-Seat" before hugging Aunt Cathy myself.

"Don't worry Cat, we'll come and visit," Kenneth Owen, my dad, said to his sister then kissed her cheek. Dad, Kayne, and I had been living in an apartment close to Aunt Cathy up in Alaska for the last four and a half years, but now we're moving back to our home in La Push, Washington. I don't fully understand _why_ Dad felt the need to leave, I guess he just needed time to calm down and get a hold of things. Well, just as sudden as our decision to leave we made the decision to go home.

* * *

"What 'cha drawing?" Dad asked as he drove down the quiet road leading to our cozy house in La Push.

I shrugged my shoulders, I really didn't know, "Not sure yet, just something that came to me randomly." I looked out the window, gazing at the blur of forest rushing by. "Hey Dad," I began.

"Yeah Lani," Dad asked while calling me by the name mom and Grandma Nani came up with.

"Do you think the kids will like Kayne?"

Dad chuckled like he usually does when he thinks I've said something silly… crazy old man, "I don't see why not, he's almost five. How could kids he's never met dislike him already?" He glanced at me briefly with a teasing grin; "You worried those mean seniors at the high school won't like my little Lani?"

I rolled my eyes with a scoff, "As if Dad, I'm more worried about Kayne. The poor guy's starting Kindergarten in a place he doesn't know. At least in Alaska he already knew a few kids from the daycare, but here he'll be alone."

Dad chuckled again, grr what's so stinking funny about me being worried about my little brother?! "You sound so much like your mother when it was your first day of… well anything," Dad said with the smile he gets when he had fond memories of Mom.

I smiled too, "She worried so much my first day of middle school that _I_ had to calm her down."

Our red Jeep Cherokee sport pulled up in front of the familiar light yellow house with the moving van already parked off to the side. Dad went to talk to the movers as I woke up Kayne. "Hey buddy, we're here," I said as I gently shook him.

His bright green eyes were foggy with sleep, "Wha?"

"We're at the new house now," I remind him and pulled him from the car, into my arms. The sleepy child glanced around then lay his head on my shoulder.

"Angie!" A familiar voice cheered before embracing me in a hug that only grandma's can give.

"Hey Nani," I greeted and waited for her to realize I wasn't my mom.

Five, four, three, two, and, "Sorry Lani, you look so much like your mother; especially with Brenden-Baby with you," She apologized with a sweet grin. Kayne, Brenden is his first name, peeked shyly from the crook of my neck at his grandma Nani that he had only met the day he was born; so of course he doesn't remember.

"Lani, who's that?" He whispered, but not really (He's only four and a half, he hasn't quite got the hang of _whispering _yet).

"She's our Grandma Nani I told you about," I said gently.

He closed his eye and breathed deeply, "Yep that's her, you said she smelled like flowers, the woods, and ocean," He opened his eyes with a grin as bright as his now awake eyes, "She smells better than you told me Lani."

Nani grinned widely, "Hey there Brenden-Baby," She greeted before giving him a hug also.

"Hey, you guys can get acquainted while we unpack," Dad hollered from where he was unloading the moving van.

"He's right, we need to get all your things into the house before it starts to rain," Nani said and set Kayne on the ground next to me.

* * *

"We're finally done!" I cheered and did a little dance with Kayne.

"Thanks for your help Nani, we wouldn't have gotten _all_ the unpacking done so soon without you," Dad thanked Nani and hugged her.

"It was no trouble at all, most of your things were already here to begin with," She mentioned.

"Yeah, thanks Nani," Kayne said and hugged her around the leg, the closest thing he could reach.

She scooped the munchkin up, "No trouble at all Brenden-Baby. So Lani," She began. "You remember Emily Uley right? Well, she had a son Brenden's age that is also going into kindergarten this up coming school year. Would you like to have a get together at her house tomorrow?" Nani asked, knowing _exactly_ what I needed; she always knew what I was thinking.

"That would be great Nani, should I bring cookies?"

Kayne lit up, "Cookies?"

Nani laughs, "Yes, cookies sound wonderful. I'll pick you two up tomorrow for lunch. See you tomorrow babies," Nani said goodbye and went to her cozy home where the Elders of La Push live.

"Dad, you should get to bed; you have a meeting tomorrow in Forks," I suggested to Dad whom picked up his tired son after Kayne had yawned and rubbed his eyes with obvious exhaustion.

"I will after I get the big guy to bed."

"Lani, will you read me a story?" Kayne asked when Dad and I were about to leave his light blue room.

"Of course Kayne," I answered with a slight smile; "How about we read the next chapter in The Secret Garden?" I asked even though he was already reaching for his said current favorite book we'd been reading off his bookshelf. I read to Kayne until his heavy eyelids finally won, and he drifted off to sleep.

I hugged Dad as I walked out of the room to my room of a pleasant shade of green; he had that little smile he got when I reminded him of Mom. "I set the time on the coffee pot so you have hot coffee when you leave tomorrow."

His smile widened, "I'll probably see you and Kayne around dinner time, sleep well Lani and thanks for all your help."

"No problem Dad, it's what I do."

As I lied in bed that night I had the strange feeling that something was different in La Push that wasn't present there four and a half years ago, and it's not the absence of Mom or the fact Brenden Kayne Owen is finally here… What ever it is I'll figure it out soon enough, maybe Nani and Emily know something.  


* * *

**Sound good so far? Much more to come, hope you stay to read =] **


	2. Holy Hot Cakes

**Carry onto the first chapter! Huzzah! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Holy Hot Cakes**

"Do you think they'll like me?" Kayne asked while fidgeting next to me. Kayne gets nervous like this every time he's about to meet someone new; mom was the same way. Since the first time, I developed a simple way of calming him down. I reached down to hold his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Instantaneously calm.

Emily opened the door with a cheery smile; "Hey Nani, Lani, and you must be Brenden."

"She's so pretty," Kayne stage whispered to me, which made Emily smile, if possible, brighter.

"I know, she's even prettier than the last time I saw her," I whispered back. It was true, before we moved away Emily had come to visit her relatives and she didn't have the scars running down her face as she did now. Strangely enough it made her look even more beautiful.

"Well, would you like to meet Carter now?" Emily asked and at that moment a boy Kayne's age peeked around Emily's legs with a grin.

"Wanna play _Lava_?" Carter asked and Kayne lit up at the mention of a favorite game of his.

"Would I ever," Kayne said and ran inside with Carter; leaving Nani, Emily and I smiling in their wake.

"Tea?" Emily asked with a pleasant smile.

"Cookies?" I suggested in return.

"Girl Talk?" Nani suggested in a way that only further proved she isn't like most old Grandma's.

"It's great to see you again Emily," I mentioned before biting into my cookie.

"Same with you, I swear for a minute there I thought you were Angie," Emily shook her head with a smile. "You two can be so similar it's amazing."

"I have a feeling I'll be hearing that more often," I laughed.

"You've always reminded us of my Angie, by the way you've grown it takes a while for the mind to click," Nani put in. "So Lani, school starts next week; are you excited?"

"I suppose, I mean it's school; never very excitement inducing," I said with a shrug.

"But think of all the cute boys you'll finally get to be immersed in now that you're going to your first and last year at La Push High," Emily mentioned and she and Nani grinned mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, "Holy Hot Cakes, you guys are more hormonal than I am."

Emily pouted, "Not our fault you don't realize the glorifying significance of a Quileute male body."

"Aren't you married?"

"She's married to one of them," Nani stage whispered and giggled like a schoolgirl with some hot gossip.

I arched my eyebrow at Emily in an Oh-Really sort of fashion.

"Hot is an understatement, in more ways than one," She added with a wicked wink.

"Jeez, you two are terrible. Can't I just go to school and take care of Dad and Kayne; not worry about getting myself a piece of a Quileute hot cake?" I asked dramatically.

"Once you see them you won't be wondering why," Nani assured me in a very not-grandma-sort-of-way.

"Speaking of hot cakes, how far along are you?" I asked Emily offhandedly.

She sputtered her tea, "What?"

Nani patted her hand, "She wants to know how far along in your pregnancy are you."

"Only two months. Is it really that noticeable?" Emily asked self-consciously.

"Nopers, but my pregnancy-senses were tingling," I joked which made Emily relieved.

She tilted her head with a thoughtful look then smiled; "Your mother was the same way, especially if it was some particularly juicy gossip."

Nani laughed, "Angie always had a way with that sort of thing. Obviously her intuition and wisdom carried on to Lani."

"Yeah, Kenny told me Angie knew _exactly _if her babies were going to be boys or girls and _when_ she would have you two. Angie certainly had a gift," Emily said only letting a little sadness slip in her voice.

"She was great, I just wish she would have been there for Kayne," I muttered absently to myself, but didn't feel the need to sulk or cry anymore.

Emily lifted her nose in the air humorously, "I smell Quileute hooligans." As if on cue, three rowdy and huge guys bombarded the previously quiet house.

I raised my eyebrows, "I see what you mean," Nani and Emily laughed at my comment on the presentation of Quileute male bodies before me.

The gigantic interpretations of teenage boys took notice of us, and the medium sized one straddled the seat next to me, "Hey cutie, what's your name?" He asked with a flirty voice after acknowledging Nani with respect and Emily with appreciation.

"Lani, and you'd be?"

He chuckled, "I, my dear, am your every desire," He finished with a waggling of his eyebrows and the other two guys busted out into a riot of laughter.

I smiled sweetly, "Some one has obviously been looking at their reflection a few too many times." This of course brought out the chorus of "Oh" and "Burn".

He grinned and bowed with his re-introduction, "Very nice, we'll get along swimmingly. Any who, I'm Call. Embry Call," he finished in a James Bond tone.

My eyes widened, "Embry?"

"That what I said," He arched an eyebrow.

"It's me, Alana Shay Owen; Don't tell me you don't remember me," I grinned as recognition entered both his face and the other two boys.

"No way, you're _the_ Lani. I thought it was just some freaky coincidence. Well, this is awkward now," He said.

"Now?" I scoffed which made everyone laugh.

"Remember me?" The largest boy asked.

"And you've got to remember me," The shorter but buff one asked.

I concentrated on their eyes and realized they still had goofy boyish grins when they smiled like they were. I grinned also, "Jake! Quil!" I jumped up and hugged the two of them.

"What, you remember them, but not me?" Embry asked, mock hurt.

I rolled me eyes; "I didn't recognize you since you adapted that strange flirting style. Plus, these two are my favorites," I added just to bug him. Just for that I got tackled into one of his hugs.

"Ah you know you love me," He teased like any best friend would.

"Dream on, Lani loves me," Jake picked me up.

"As if! I've _always_ been her favorite best friend!" Quil protested and took me to his side.

Just as Embry and Jake were about to fight to the death I interjected, "Enough you twits, and try not to squish Kayne."

"Kayne, is he someone we should know about?" They questioned, slipping into "Big-Brother-Mode".

Cue eye roll, "He's my little brother you nit-wits," I assured them as I scooped Kayne into my arms to show him off and all his four and a half year old glory.

"Woah, he looks like your kid… what have you been doing since you left?" Jake accused.

"Hello, I said _brother_."

"But you _mean_ son."

"Wrong."

"Right."

"No."

"Yes."

"Potato."

"Apricot."

"Chevy."

"Ford."

"Eww, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," I said with sarcasm at the mention of my absolute _hated_ make of cars. Ford is _terrible_.

"Knew it." Jake grinned in triumph.

"What?"

"I knew you still hated Ford, even after four and a half years without my influence of car expertise."

"Hey buddy, I'm still the one that taught her everything she knows about video games," Embry cut in.

"I taught her how to ride a bike _and_ swim," Quil said with a smug grin.

"He's got a point," I mentioned.

"Did you boys need anything?" Emily finally cut in.

"Well we just came by to steal… erm… borrow some food before our shift," Jake spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want it back after you three have had it," I responded with a laugh.

"Still a smart mouth I see," Embry said with feign sadness.

"You're just jealous," I spat back.

Kayne's tummy growled, "I need to get back and make dinner for Kayne and Dad. See you guys around, maybe we'll have some classes together," I said before gathering up my bag and helping Kayne tie his shoes.

The three of them scoffed, "Pah-leaze Lani be serious, this is _La Push High_ we're talking about it. If we don't have classes together then something's up."

"True, well see you guys later. You staying here Nani?" I double-checked before heading out the door with Kayne holding my hand.

* * *

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked Kayne when we got home.

He concentrated, "Lasagna, I love lasagna."

"So does Daddy. Why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch while it cooks," I offered as I threw the necessary items into the pan to create their favorite lasagna. Just as I put the pan of lasagna in the oven to cook I heard the distinct opener to _The Lion King_; also one of Kayne's favorites.

"What's that I smell," Dad hummed when he walked into the house.

"How did it go?" I asked where I sat on the couch on one side of Kayne; Dad plopped on the other side of him.

"Well it turns out I'm not working in Forks."

"Then where?"

"Right here in good ol' La Push at the library," Dad said with a content smile; the man loved books. "I'll be working all day there just to get a decent salary to pay for everything, but I think it'll all work out." "I'll get a part time job," I said.

Dad frowned like he always does when I suggest "spoiling my childhood"; "Absolutely not Lani, I don't want you to spoil the last of your childhood."

"So are you driving to work?" I asked, changing the subject since I already decided I'd get a job to help with the expenses.

"I think a good bike ride or two everyday will do wonders for my manly physic," Dad joked and mocked being all manly and such.

"I could drive you to work then take Kayne to school," I offered.

"Nonsense, this is your senior year and you're taking care of Kayne more than a regular 18 year old should; you need all the sleep you can get," He responded in the tone even I couldn't ignore.

"Fine," _but then I'm definitely getting a job_, I added to myself.

"Do you still need to go shopping for school things?" Dad asked absently; he was getting sucked into the movie.

"No Dad, remember Auntie Cathy already took Kayne and I shopping for the upcoming school year. We just need to talk to someone at Kayne's school about me being his other guardian," I swear, Dad can be so absent minded at the most random of times.

"We can go tomorrow, I don't start work till Monday."

"You hungry?" I asked the two boys staring at the screen.

Immediately their attention is directed to me, "Thought so; now go wash up, then we can eat," I commanded softly and off the two of them rushed to the kitchen sink before settling down at the table.

And so starts our new life in La Push, where we belong.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Comments help me improve :waggles eyebrows in an Embry fashion: I welcome suggestions of all sorts as well. Happy reading, Terra. =]**


	3. Earth Says Hello

**Now to introduce the ever amazingly delicious Paul! Happy reading, and enjoy the second chapter of Alana and Paul's wondrous [hopefully] tale. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Earth Says Hello **

**Paul POV-**

I growled at Embry when he tried to crack a lame joke at my expense, and then someone ran into me and I turned on him with a glare and of course my signature growl. Seth thought it was cool to slap me on the back; it wasn't. I shoved him away and he ran into a decent looking blonde. He apologized, but she saw it was me who pushed Seth into her. "Jerk," she snapped with a sneer and sauntered off.

"Paul?" Jake asked.

"What?!" I snapped loudly.

"We should start heading to class soon, Ms. Boon will have your ass if you're late," He pointed out reasonably. The mention of psycho bitch Ms. Boon sent another river of angry heat down my spine, but I resisted the urge to shake… too much; I dwindled it down to a mere tremble.

I prowled angrily in the direction of first period and shoved kids out of the way as I went. Jake trailed behind me making sure I didn't phase; of course I'd be treated like some unstable danger to society. Mid mind rant I bumped into another person and her voice yelled out at me; filled with hate, "Jack Ass, watch where you're going; you don't own the place!" I heard her take in a breath to continue, but another voice quieted her.

"Give him a break Jill; he's probably just having a bad day," A sweet, feminine voice resounded clearly in my ears. Somehow that perfect voice eased my anger and suddenly I felt … calm?

"Hey Paul what's going on?" Jake had walked past me, but back tracked once he realized I stopped in the middle of the hall; stared, dazed, toward the direction of that beautiful voice.

_I have to find her_, I thought.

"Who?" Jake asked and waved a hand in front of my face, barely sparking the usually constant flame of anger and hate. I didn't realize I said that thought out loud.

My eyes came back into focus and I realized the hall was almost empty, only the stragglers wandering towards their classes. "I'm not sure… Just…" I ended with a reluctant sigh before turning towards class. "Never mind, we need to get to class," I muttered, but through out the whole period of boring Politics with Bitchy Boon I didn't stop wondering about the distinct voice that became a mystery.

* * *

In Science I sat at the two-person table, staring out the window.

"What's up with him?" Quil asked Jared, both of which were at the table behind me.

"I don't know, poke him with a exactor knife and see if he responds," Oh so funny Embry said from next to me. Strangely the idea only slightly poke the flame inside me.

"What do you think is going on in that thick head of his?" Jared asked with a subtle taunt towards me.

"Sex?" Quil and Embry suggested in unison.

"Nah, cause then he'd be drooling and have that pervy look on his face," Jared said with a barkish laugh.

"True," They responded, but were silenced by Mr. Zane when he began class.

_No one's ever reasoned me having a bad day was why I lost my temper_, I thought absently while the class went on without my participation. They all just assume that I lose my temper for no reason, which is true sometimes. I just get so irritated and mad by the smallest things that once it builds up enough I take it out in a rush on who ever annoys me next. Maybe that's why she calmed me down; her simple consideration threw me off enough to ebb the fire.

The bell for third period rang out, bringing me out of my thoughts long enough to move me from here to Art with Mrs. Lily. Even if I had to take art to graduate, it was pretty fun sometimes.

On my way to my seat, Jake pulled up at the available chair at my table and looked curiously at what must be my very goofy expression.

"Any tantrums since this morning?" He asked in that nonchalant way that made me feel like a stupid child that had to be watched, but it only made my grip on my pencil twitch in the slightest.

I shook my head and he smiled, "That's great."

"I might not be at lunch today, I have this massive headache," One of the many obnoxious voices at this school said at the entrance to the art room before heading in the direction of her own class. The person she spoke to sat in the chair next to my table, across the aisle, but I didn't bother looking in their direction.

_I wonder if she's as beautiful as her voice,_ I idly wondered before Mrs. Lily gave us directions to draw whatever strikes our interest so she may better learn about us.

Jake for once didn't draw Bella, but his VW Rabbit next to his wolf form. I wanted badly to be able to draw the face that went with the voice, but there was no way I could do what was sure to be a gorgeous face justice. So I contented myself with drawing my wolf form and the silhouette of the girl curled up beside me looking out over the cliff. I've only heard her voice and I'm already obsessed.

"Whose that next to you?" Jake asked in a low whisper as he peered at my drawing.

"Don't know," I muttered with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry man, you'll find your imprint eventually," He said with the tone the pack got when speaking of the coveted imprint that would complete their lives and give them reason for being.

* * *

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Kim asked the girl across the aisle from me as they got up for lunch.

"Sure, my friend said she might not make it to lunch today,"_ The _voice answered in that happy tone.

"If you see her just bring her to the table with the ginormous guys sucking down their food," Kim joked before both of them were swept farther ahead of Jake and I.

I craned my neck to find the source of that wonderful voice, but to no avail. I ran my hand through my hair and looked down and saw her drawing pad. It was a drawing of … me? Well my wolf form, but that can't be; she's must not have ever seen my wolf self before. It wasn't just of me, but me running in the woods with a crescent moon high in the sky. How?

"Come on Paul, there's food to eat," Jake said while pulling me towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"And the smiling one is Jake, and Mr. Space Man is Paul," Kim introduced us when Jake and I sat in an available seat.

I looked up to at least try to give a resemblance of a functional person to whoever was the newest addition to our table. My breath caught once I looked into a pair of piercing green eyes.

The girl smiled cheekily and winked, "You're gonna catch flies at that rate," The beautiful voice said from the equally beautiful girl. She had tanned skin that looked like she was part Quilete and had shoulder length almost black hair. Somewhere in the middle of my ogling of her striking face, Jake had closed my mouth so I looked almost mentally average.

I turned back to my food like she had minutes ago. I would glance at her while she was distracted by whatever the pack was saying at the time. I didn't like being across the table from her and three seats down, and resented that Jake was sitting next to her.

God, what is wrong with me; she isn't mine… Even though I want her to be. I wanted to be close to her, take care of her, make her laugh like the rest of the pack was. I would do anything to have her smile at me like Kim did to Jared. I wanted to talk to her for hours, learn everything about her… make her happy and content. I wanted to… Oh shit… Did I just? No… I could hurt her… She needs someone stable, patient, and calm; not short tempered, impatient, and angry like me…

"You ok Paul?" My universe asked with a slight hint of concern that made, cheesy enough, my heart soar.

"Head ache," I muttered before walking into the hallway and went back to art early.

"Back so soon Paul?" Mrs. Lily asked from her desk when I walked in.

"Just wanted some quiet is all," I said lamely before laying my head on my desk.

"Ok then, no problem," She answered and the sound of her rhythmic tribal music eased me to sleep.

* * *

"Is he ok?" My world asked, not to far from me.

"He's been acting weird all day, so maybe just being back at school is making him feel sick," Jake said absently.

This must be a dream because a soft warm hand that must have belonged to my reason to live felt my head then turned to cup my cheek, "Holy Potatoes why is he burning up?" She asked with genuine concern. Crap… Now she'll get suspicious and ask questions and… I didn't care… I wanted her to know about me, but I couldn't. I would only end up hurting her and I would never forgive myself.

Her thumb rubbed across my cheek and a feint moan came from me and she giggled with Kim. I opened my eyes to meet the smiling eyes of Her. Her lips were also curved up in a smile, "Good morning Star-shine, Earth says hello," and she and Kim erupted in a fit of giggles, which made her hand leave my face. I frowned slightly, what's so funny and why did she stop touching me?

"Sorry, Johnny Depp is just so funny," She apologized to our confused looks.

"It's from the new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Kim added after she could breathe semi normally.

"Oh yeah!" Jake exclaimed and ruffled _her_ hair, "You always did love dorky movies like that. I guess the guys and I didn't corrupt you enough before you moved."

"You'll never take the kid out of me, I will always love dorky movies like that," She responded with a grin and I felt a pang of jealously that ran deeper than I thought possible.

The Bell rang for class to continue and signal the next wave of students to lunch. The three of them and the rest of the class sat down and I sat up and wiped my mouth in case of drool.

"Use the rest of class to chat quietly and finish your drawings; they are due tomorrow," Mrs. Lily said to the class before returning to whatever she was doing.

"So how's that head ache?" My world asked me from across the aisle, suddenly she was too far away.

"Oh, it's ok now," I said with a yawn.

"With a fever like that I'm not surprised you had a headache," She said with a slight frown forming on her forehead; I resisted the urge to ease it away.

"It's normal for me to have that 'fever'," I said with a shrug.

"If you say so."

"I do," I responded with a grin which made her smile slightly.

"Sorry Jill couldn't eat lunch with us," Kim said when she sat back down after sharpening her pencil.

"It's ok, she said she'd been feeling kinda iffy all day; so she probably went to the nurse," She answered matter oh fact like.

"Hope she's ok, it's her senior year and it would suck to start it off sick," Kim said sadly but added cheerily, "I'm sure she'll be find though."

"I think so too," My life added. They went back to their drawings and I watched amazed.

"Alana, what a lovely scene," Mrs. Lily said next to us; God she appeared out of no where. I quickly got over the shock and finally was able to put the voice and face to a name… Alana… I rolled it around in my head and smiled, it was beautiful.

"Thanks Mrs. Lily," Alana answered with a smile, then Mrs. Lily moved onto the next table.

I was thinking of something to say to Alana, but Jake beat me to it, "Hey Lani, I think we should all hang out sometime and have an epic battle on the X-box."

She beamed, "Embry and Quil would love that! But I won't be able to until maybe the weekend," I felt another pang of jealously that he made her smile like that.

"No problem, we could even bring the party to you."

"We'll figure it out later," She concluded with a grin.

"Lani?" I mumbled in confusion.

"Hmm?" She looked at me with those eyes and I almost forgot what I was going to say… I hadn't meant for her to hear me.

"I thought your name was Alana."

She giggled and I felt stupid for asking, "I go by Lani, it's the nickname my mom and Grandma came up with."

"Oh," I'm so stupid.

"You can call me Lani too, Paul," She added with a gentle smile. The way my name sounded combined with that smile caused heat to rise up my neck and to my cheeks. Thank god she wouldn't be able to tell because of my skin tone.

She tilted her head and smiled with a partially confused look after I felt the heat spread from ear to ear. "Are you ok Paul?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah," I answered not so intelligently. Jeez, why can't I get a hold of myself? I need to talk to Jake or somebody.

The rest of the period went by in a flash, and when the bell rang I let out a quiet curse. I wanted to spend more time with her… Lani…

She gathered her messenger bag and I hurried to get my stuff as well.

"See you after school Paul," Jake said before heading out into the crowded hallway.

I turned to ask what Lani's next class was, but both her and Kim were gone; along with the rest of the class. I trudged off to my language class, which was of course the native tribal language. The guys and I just call the class Tribe for short since it's basically about the tribe.

I plopped down in a desk near the corner and burrowed my head down on my arms. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the cheery voice next to me, "Paul! I'm so glad I know someone in class. I'm not sure if Jill is well enough to come today," Lani said from the desk next to me.

I looked up excitedly, "Yeah me too, or you would be stuck with Embry and Quil," I mentioned as the two spoken of prowled into the room. Once they spotted us they made a beeline toward the two empty desks behind us.

"Lani! See I told you we'd have more than one class together," Quil beamed and gave her a high five.

"Yeah, thought you could avoid us. As if," Embry said and gave her a slight shove. Those friendly actions again made me jealous, but the shoving almost sent me over. If he hurt her I would kill him. "So I see you've met our dear temperamental Paul," Embry continued with a wink.

Lani and I frowned and she answered before I could defend myself, "Paul doesn't seem temperamental, he's just been sleeping a lot; lazy bum," She ended with a wink and a teasing grin.

"He has been acting weird all day," Quil muttered, "Anyway, I forgot to tell you, but Emily wants you to join her and Mother Hannah for another round of girl time, I think she called it, this weekend," Quil ended slightly flustered.

Lani rolled her eyes, "I don't know why she couldn't just call me after school."

"Probably just wanted to make Quil feel awkward," Embry put in.

* * *

By the time advisory came around I was dazed, content, and on what _can't_ be a _natural_ high. All because of Lani. Through out the period she alternated between talking to the guys and me; but her just to be talking and joking with me already was enough to let me die happy.

My advisory was made up of the pack and Kim, but it flew by and next thing I knew I was rushing to the parking lot to find Lani.

As soon as I stepped outside I saw her and another girl climbing into a red jeep. Before I could take three steps she was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

I jogged far enough into the woods for me to phase, and did so. I couldn't help it. With everything that went on today I was off balance and needed the one thing I understood. I ran toward Sam's so I could talk to him… get this under control or I wouldn't be able to function. As I sped along the tree line toward his house I caught sight of the red Jeep that held Lani and what must be Jill. I stared at her and suddenly she looked out the window at me.

Her eyes widened briefly, but only for a moment. She arched an eyebrow at me and I ducked into the woods; hiding from her curious gaze.

* * *

**Now I have the prologue and the first two chapters up. How are you all liking it so far? Any suggestions? Comments? Vows to be loyal readers? Was that last one too soon? haha, anyway. More to come! Enjoy, and Happy readin, Terra.  
**


	4. Damn Straight

**Wowza much, I post the prolouge and two chapters last night and wake up to reviews and story addage. Easy to say I was freaking happy =] Happy reading. Terra. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Damn Straight **

**Lani's POV**

"May I go to the nurse?" I asked my advisory teacher, which just so happened to be Mrs. Lily.

"What for? You look well to me," She asked with slight tilt of her head.

"Jillian Oaks went there around lunch, and since she's not here I assume she's still there," I started.

"Oh yes, the nurse called me at the beginning of 5th period. Well 5th is almost over so I think it'll be ok if you go," Mrs. Lily finished with a warm smile, "Tell her I said feel better?"

"Of course, and thank you Mrs. Lily," I thanked before heading towards the Nurse.

* * *

"You feeling any better?" I asked Jill, who nodded her head slightly. "What happened, I thought you only had a headache?"

"I got so nervous about lunch that I ran to the girls room and puked," She said weakly.

"Nervous about what?" I asked as we started heading back to 5th period.

"I saw all those people I've never met, and I didn't know where you were and I… just kinda panicked."

I scratched her back briefly, "Don't worry about it, I already have a table for us with lots of people for you to meet," I paused then grinned, "With lots of delicious looking guys that I'm sure a woman of your stature will appreciate."

She grinned back, "Guys huh?… You better give me all the details later."

"Of course, you're sitting with them tomorrow right?" I asked and she nibbled her lip in thought.

"Sure why not, with you there I can tackle anything!" She said and shot her fist into the air with her "war face" on.

"I don't think tackling them is necessary, but I bet a couple of them wouldn't mind."

She blushed, "ok maybe not tackle, but you know what I mean."

"Yep," We just walked into 5th period when the bell rang. We gathered our stuff quickly and headed out the school doors before getting trampled by these wild animals.

"So we're picking up your little brother first right?" Jill asked as she buckled up.

"Roger that," I joked and we laughed like idiots.

As we were driving towards the little person's school I got that feeling eyes were on me. I turned to look out my window and sure enough someone was looking at me. Well by someone I mean a huge wolf running along side the car just inside the woods. I tilted my head as familiarity seeped in. He was the wolf I kept dreaming about since I moved back to La Push.

Once I realized I was dreaming of a real live humongo wolf, he seemed panicked and dove further into the woods where I couldn't see him. I felt a little pang of sadness when he disappeared.

"What 'cha looking at Lani?" Jill asked from beside me.

"Thought I saw a wolf," I said with a smile as I turned back to the road and just passed the Uley house on the way to the school.

Her eyes widened, "Really?! Umm… I didn't know La Push had wolves, but I mean… Uh…." She had a mini panic moment and I reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. She breathed in and out slowly then grinned, "Thanks again Lani. Sorry though, I can't help it sometimes I get a little carried away… Moving does that to me. I mean jeez, I've had panic attacks since Phil left," She rambled.

"Whose Phil?" I asked to help focus her reeling mind.

She scoffed, "My _father_ who left me and Mom when I was almost two."

"Do you know why he left?"

"He told my mom he couldn't handle raising a kid and blah blah blah. When actually he ran off with some wench on a motorcycle. Jerk." She finished with a huff.

"If that was how he's going to be I'm glad he didn't stay to mess up you and your mom's lives. You both deserve better," I said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Damn straight," Was all she said before we pulled into the Elementary school.

"I'll be back in a jiff," I said and sprinted to the "car riders holding area" and signed Kayne out.

"How was he today?" I asked his teacher while I looked for him.

She smiled, "He was great, very bright child."

"That's good," I said then spotted the little guy. "Kayne!" I called and he looked over at me and beamed.

"Lani," He said cutely before hurrying over.

"He big guy, ready to go home?" I asked as we began walking to the car. "Have a nice day," I called over my shoulder to his teacher.

"You too!" She called back before dealing with the next parent/guardian.

"How was your day?" I asked while getting him buckled into his Big-Boy seat.

"Great! We got our folder binders with our stuff in it, and after that we played "About You" and then we either got to play with the toys or color!" He unzipped his cute little backpack and pulled out a picture, "See! I made it instead of playing with all those toys."

He held up a drawing of our house with our family of three out front. I smiled at him threw the review mirror, "That looks amazing Kayne. I think that is definitely fridge worthy."

He smiled shyly in that adorable child sort of way then went on in his explanation of his day, "And then we got to nap, then play outside for the rest of the day!"

"Sounds like fun," I answered and Jill was grinning.

"Your brother is _so_ cute," She whispered, "I don't think I'll need those guys at lunch," She joked and we laughed.

* * *

"What's your name," Kayne asked Jill when we walked into the house.

"I'm Jillian, and you must be the adorable Kayne your sister keeps talking about," She answered and he actually blushed a little.

"Do you have homework Kayne?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen to make a snack for everyone. Jill plopped herself in a chair in the dining room, and Kayne gave me the picture to put on the fridge.

"I just need this to get signed," He handed me a packet that's for the parents to fill out with their kids… We just filled out like three packets for him to get enrolled at the school. "It's due next Monday," He answered before I could ask.

"That it?"

"Yep," He said and popped his 'p' and put his book bag in the corner near the door.

"You guys want some left over cookies," I asked as I uncovered a half-empty plate of cookies.

They both cheered some unintelligible form of agreement and then dove into the plate once I set it down. Animals. "So when does your farther unit return?" Jill asked in between mouthfuls of cookies.

I glanced at the living room clock that was patterned with a moon and stars, "He shift ended forty-minutes ago. Dad should be here within the hour. When's your mother unit get off work?" I asked.

Jill whistles loudly, "Hmm, about an hour and a half ago, but she runs errands after work. So usually I make dinner or we use the micro waving device." Jill's mom worked with the plants of La Push; in other words she helps Nani with tribal plants and is a gardener. She's even opened her own nursery where the people of La Push can order an assortment of foliage from her.

While lounging on the couch Jill blurts one of her random thoughts, "I think our 'rentals should go out sometime."

"Huh?" Easy to say I was taken off guard.

"Our parents should date sometime," She began slowly and deliberately, "You and your dad have a lot to worry about and all that and my mom hasn't dated since… gosh I don't remember the last time. I think some adult time could do them some good."

I sat back into the couch less perplexed, "I concur with this proposition," I said with our wonderful use of vocabulary that we randomly made use of.

Before Jill could speak Dad swayed into the house with a goofy look on his face, "Hey Dad," Kayne and I greeted.

"Hey kids, Jill right?" Dad ended once he noticed Jill; he'd only met her once before.

"Yep, How's it going Mr. Owens," Jill said with a slightly reserved smile.

"Just call me Kenny," Dad said in a daze and Jill looked shocked; she wasn't quite comfortable with adult males.

"Kay Mr. Kenny," She stuttered even though she tried hard to calm down on her own. I noticed Jill had a tendency to panic at some of the most simple things because moments ago she was joking around and relaxed as a teenager, but then Dad suddenly walks in and she freaks. I don't think she has a problem with men, she just doesn't like them popping out of no where and surprising her; Jill likes a moment or too to prepare herself.

"So what's up Dad," I asked and he smiled warmly.

"I met the most amazing woman while I was shelving the last of the books before my shift ended," He started. _So much for our parents_, Jill muttered to me under her breath with a smirk.

"And?" I urged Dad when he slipped back into that dazed happy look. He sighed with a smile, "Does she have a name Dad?"

"Melissa Oaks," He breathed the name as if it were belonging to something mystical.

Jill gasped-squealed, "That's my mom," She hissed to me and we shared a grin.

"So tell me about her," I prodded for more information.

"She was checking out a historical romance novel, and she has the most beautiful smile and eyes and…," Dad sighed again.

"When are you going to see her again?" Jill asked, recovered from her shock.

"She said she'd stop by the library again tomorrow."

Jill and I share a smile, "This is going to be good," We mutter.

* * *

**Nifty or not? Next chapter being posted in a jiff, enjoy! But if you send reviews I'll post the fifth chapter as well :hint hint: =] Happy reading, Terra. **


	5. FrazzledDazzled

Chapter Four: Frazzle-Dazzled

"So guess what," Jill started as she climbed into the jeep that was pulled up in front of her house.

"You've found the cure for cancer?" I suggested with a serious face.

Jill rolled her eyes, "Cool, but no. The _real_ news is when my mom got home she made cookies."

"So?" I ask, puzzled.

"No, I mean she _attempted_ to make cookies," Jill pulled out a charred substance sealed in a baggy out of her bag. "This was what my mother created after coming home. I would offer for you to taste it, but I actually value your friendship and would prefer you to live."

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah, and the whole time she had the same funny look on her face as your dad. She hummed to herself and was all frazzle-dazzled," Kill said with the appropriate use of one of our many descriptive words.

We grinned, "Did I call this or what?" Jill asked.

"You definitely did, Jill."

I dropped off Kayne then continued talking about randomness with Jill on the way to school. When we pulled up I noticed Jill narrow her eyes at something outside.

"What?" I asked.

"That _thing_ is approaching," She stated with anger seeping into her words.

I followed her gaze to the huge hunk of male heading straight for us in the Jeep. "What's wrong with Paul?" I asked, clearly confused.

"He is the one that had a serious fit on the _first day_ of school, Lani. He's the one that was all yelling and shoving and being all PMS-y," She fumed her short and slightly irrational temper as he got closer.

"And remember I said he was probably having a bad day. Well he's in my art class third period and guess what; his friend Jake said he's been acting weird all day. Paul himself said he had a headache and left lunch early because of it. So I was right yesterday, he was having a not so great day and you really shouldn't hold that one encounter with Paul against him," I rambled and her frown lessened a fraction in its intensity.

"Fine… but I dunno…" She rubbed her temples, "I was being irrational again and being biased, sorry." She looked up at me with sad eyes, "Remember me telling you I had male issues? Well this is a result therefor; sorry," She apologized.

I smiled, "No worries, we all have quirks. Now lets get outta this contraption before Paul traps us in here," I joked and she grinned.

"Hey," Paul said with a hint of breathlessness once Jill and I met him in front of the Jeep.

I smile, "Hey Paul, feeling better?" His face lit up with his grin in response.

"Yeah, guess I was just a little off yesterday."

"Glad to hear that, and Paul; this is Jill," I introduced my friend whom had the love/hate relationship with men.

He directed his attention from me and gave a simple greeting that Jill returned with less enthusiasm. Her frown had decreased to nothing but a smile that just barely qualified as one.

The warning bell rang and the kids outside scattered, "See ya in third period, Paul," I bid good-bye and rushed to English with Jill.

"Was that so bad?" I teased as Jill and I took out seats in the back row of Mr. Harks' English class.

She rolled her eyes, "More than you know," she said and we share similar smiles before turning our attention to Mr. Harks.

______

"Where's Jake?" I asked Quil in second period philosophy.

His eyes flickered nervously, "He's on a trip and was excused from school for the time being," Quil rushed out and looked proud with himself.

"Trip to where?" I asked, curious about one of my now MIA best friend out of five.

He shrugged in an attempt to be nonchalant and gave one of those guy "I dunno" guttural sounds. I wasn't fooled, but I let it go. Jake will come back eventually and then we can all hang out.

Mr. Evans began class with an open discussion on our thoughts on Global Warming. I was surprised when Quil participated with something other than a smart-ass comment. He's always been smart, but the majority of the time he was quiet or joking around.

It makes sense that in those four and a half years people have changed, and from what I see; the better.

_________

"Hey Lani," Kim greeted with her usual friendly smile while we gathered our art things from our adjacent lockers.

"How are you Kim?" I asked then closed my locker and she did the same.

"Nothing much, but guess what. This weekend is me and Jared's one year anniversary," Kim sighed happily.

"Wowza, a whole year," I pondered that briefly then tilted my head to the side to look at her, "You really love him don't you?"

She blushed slightly, but smiled, "Nothing gets past you, Lani."

I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Kim shoved me as we entered the art room, "Duh, of course I love him."

"Just making sure," I teased, setting my things at my desk shared with hers. "Hey Paul," I greeted Paul when he took his seat across the aisle from me.

His smile lit up his face and I couldn't help but wonder why he looked so pleased, "Long time no see Lani," He joked.

I exaggerated a sigh, "Oh Paul I concur, 'tis been too long for my weary heart to bear."

He looked puzzled for an instant, but then grinned, "Don't fret my dear, I am here and you may now rest that weary heart of yours," Paul continued our charade.

"Call the doctor, for I believe I shall meet my deathbed early," Kim announced in the same tone as Paul and I.

I gasped, "How so Fair Kimberly?"

She looked at me, bewildered, "By laughing myself to death of course," Kim said before the three of us busted out laughing.

"Highlight of my day," I giggled.

"Calm down class," Mrs. Lily said, but looked at the three of us. "Please pass your notebooks with your completed drawings." The class commenced with digging through their things to find said drawings.

"Only class that gives homework the first day of school," Kim muttered.

"I'd rather have art homework than any other homework though," I muttered back.

Throughout class I conversed with Kim and Paul. The latter of the two was beginning to grow on me. He's a nice guy from what I can see, and was quickly becoming the newest addition to my list of best friends.

_________

"Lani come on," Kim urged me from my current drawing to drag me to lunch.

"But I was drawing," I grumbled and gave one last glance at the scene that repeatedly played in my mind since it happened. It was of the silver wolf from my dreams and from on the way home yesterday. Call me crazy, but I feel like I have a connection with him. How I know it's a him you might ask. Let's just say I'm having one of my gut feelings about it.

"I can see that, but the sooner we get in line the sooner we eat and the sooner you can get back to work on it," Kim bribed.

"Jeez, you already know how to persuade me. Am I that easy to figure out?" I pout in mock sadness.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Only when you want to be."

_______

"Jill!" I called my friend over to us once I spotted her long auburn ponytail bobbing up and down from her weaving through the crowd.

"Hey Lani, Kim, Paul," Jill greeted, and only hesitated on Paul's name for an instant.

"Hey, you eating with us today," Kim asked as we joined the line of hungry savages also known as students.

"Yeah, so you're in art with Lani right?" Jill asked in her relaxed conversational tone.

"uh-huh, what class are you in right now?"

"Piano," Jill mentioned as she piled on some potatoes instead of getting a meat. Jill isn't a vegetarian or anything, she just prefers starchy tube roots like potatoes to meat any day.

"That's so cool, I always wanted to learn. So have you met any of the guys yet?" Kim asked once we were approaching the largest table in the cafeteria.

Jill didn't even flinch, "Nope, but I suppose I'm going to now."

Once we were seated the introduction-go-round began and Jill met everyone except the MIA Jacob Black. Whenever he gets back I highly suspect the two of them will get along swimmingly.

The table eventually broke out into the individual conversations once Jill was settled at the table between Kim and I with Paul across from me. The conversation came easily between the four of us, and in no time the bell for us to head back to class tore the four of us from our random but animated conversation.

Jill waved us off and went on her way. "Jill's cool, I bet Jake will like her once he meets her," Kim said.

"I concur, the thought had already crossed my mind," I commented. "What do you think Paul, will Jake accept her as well?" I turned to Paul.

He shrugged in the typical male fashion, "Accept her sure, but if he'll _like_ her I'm not so sure. Jake's been pretty beat up about Bella and all."

I peered into his eyes, and it felt like he knew what Jake was going through, "Jake mentioned something about that, but didn't explain." I shrugged, "He'll probably tell me sometime after he gets back."

"Continue your art," Mrs. Lily called from her evaluation of our homework.

"Sure thing Mrs. Lily," We called, then turned back to our work. Not to far into the rest of the period, not that I'm one to judge time when drawing, I felt the tingle of being watched. I peeked to my left and caught sight of Paul intently staring at me, but once he noticed I caught him he swiftly looked down to his own drawing.

I curiously peeked at his paper and my breath caught in my throat. Paul covered his paper and I again saw the tell tale deepening of color on his russet cheeks. I touched his forearm and smiled gently when he glanced at me.

"May I see it?" I asked quietly. Paul looked like he wanted to, but at the same time too afraid to. "Please?" My politeness paid off, and Paul handed me the paper.

I was surprised by the detail put into it, I had no idea Paul really could draw. A smile slipped onto my mouth as I peered at the drawing of me intently gazing down at my own work. I looked up at Paul's worried and embarrassed face, "You draw very well, do you draw any outside of school?" I asked.

He shrugged again, "It's not that good, you're much prettier in person. And, no, I don't draw outside of school unless it's homework. I prefer running."

Something twinged, yes twinged, inside me and I had the distant feeling of something connecting in my subconscious. "I like to walk around in the woods, but I haven't had a chance yet."

His gaze shot up, "You shouldn't go in the woods alone, who knows what's out there," The faint feeling twinged again, but I ignored it for now.

"I'll be careful if I ever get a chance to explore the woods."

"I'd feel better if you had me or one of the guys go with you," He said with pleading eyes.

"Okay," I promised, and absently shaded in more of the silver wolf on my paper.

"A wolf again?" He asked. Paul tried to sound nonchalant, but failed.

"Yeah, I just have this feeling about him," I muttered and I had the twinge again when I felt him smile to himself at my words.

The bell rang, commence travel to Tribe with Jill, Paul, Embry, and Quil.

Said period went on with little event and by the end of the day I was ready to take Kayne home and nap. Being a teenager is tough I tell you what. Once class was over I departed swiftly and slipped into the jeep in unison with Jill.

"Just abandoned Paul and them huh?" Jill asked as we sped away.

"I didn't abandon them, I just left quickly. The sooner I get home the sooner I can finish my homework and get some sleep."

"Stayed up late cleaning?" Jill asked as she read a car magazine.

I sighed dramatically, "You already know me so well."

"What do you expect when we must be soul sisters," She said in all seriousness.

"Touché," I laughed then automatically looked out my side window the moment I felt the twinge. The silver wolf I'm becoming obsessed with was running parallel to the car, but slightly inside the forest. I met the deep brown eyes momentarily, but had to look back at the road. When I looked back he was gone.

"See a wolf again?" Jill asked me, actually looking up from her beloved magazine.

I glanced back in hopes of seeing him again, "Yeppers," was all I said.

That night I heard howling while I lied half-asleep in bed. The sound enhanced the now not so distant twinge. I attempted to observe the hints that the twinge had collected through out the day. I must have been too tired to logically put them together because I came up with something preposterous. Well, maybe not…

Thursday night I thought the howling was just a coincidence since it didn't happen again yesterday. I was very wrong. I felt the twinge become a strong throbbing in my mind around 2 in the morning. I flung out of bed and followed my instincts, strange I know.

I slipped out the back door without a thought and sprinted toward the area beneath my window, led as if by gravity.


	6. Gravity

**Since ya'll have been real nice in sending reviews and alerts and such I present to you ch five in Paul's point of view.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Gravity **

**Pauls POV**

Thursday night I got the guts to actually approach her house. Not in person of course, but phased. I quietly crept to the soggy ground beneath her window that just had to be on the second floor. Wednesday I had settled for staring up at her window from the border of the property.

I had waited until I could hear her breath even out to make sure she was asleep before I stepped onto her property. I didn't want to disturb her or her look outside at the wrong moment so I made sure I was quiet. But as soon as I set one paw on the ground at the base of her house, just beneath her window, her breath increased along with her heart rate. At first I thought she was having a bad dream, but then I heard her jump out of bed.

I rushed to the nearest cluster of brush big enough to hide me. Lani ran out the back door, straight to where I just was. Her chest rose and fell heavily from the sudden burst of energy. I then noticed what she was wearing; green pajama pants and a flimsy looking black spaghetti strap thing that girls call a cami. Her bare feet were covered in mud and when she knelt down I realized I left four huge paw prints where the ground was soggiest. Lani placed her hand in the center of the print and closed her eyes. I felt the pull that was trying to get me to go to her, but I kept myself grounded.

Moments after I felt the pull of gravity towards her she lifted her head and looked directly at me. I flinched back further into the bushes, if she rejected my wolf self so soon I'd never be able to convince her to accept him.

My heart jumped when she smiled softly in my direction then stood up. I thought she was going to walk towards me, but then she winked and walked back to the house. My heart sank as she walked away, but then a flame ignited within me. Not the flame of anger I'm so familiar with, but hope… Maybe she'll accept me after all.

Once she was back in her room she peeked out the window. She closed her eyes and turned her face toward the sky, but then closed the blinds and climbed into bed. The instant I heard her pull the covers around her I ran. Not towards her or home or the pack, but just ran.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, so in repayment I'm also posting ch 6 shortly. Enjoy! Happy Reading, Terra. **


	7. Huzzah!

**Presenting Chapter Freaking SIX! Yes I cheated by having the first like eight chapters ready before posting, but that isn't the point =] please don't throw objects at me.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Huzzah!  
**

**Lani's POV**

"You okay?" Jill asked me once she had a good look at me. I'm not sure if I looked good or bad, but from her tone I should be concerned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You look like you were up all night and a little high," Jill said with all honesty of course; I wouldn't accept any less.

"Yes to the first, but no to the high nonsense," I confirmed while I pulled out of her driveway.

"Then why so… pleased?" Jill asked.

I continued to look at the road, "Oh, no reason. Just think I should have a little walk in the woods sometime soon." And let the wolf come to me where he's more comfortable. The twinge signaled in the back of my mind, but not the insistent throbbing that happened last night.

"Do you like animals?" I asked Jill randomly after Kayne was dropped off.

She arched her eyebrow, "Yeah I guess, but I like Mustangs and VW Rabbits, Bugs, and Beatles better. Why do you ask Lani?"

I shrugged, "Just wanted to know more about my Soul Sister. I guess we are pretty different in some ways because the only car I know anything about is the Jeep."

"True, I guess it's so we balance. Don't want too much of both because that would be boring."

"I concur of course," I announced as I climbed out of the Jeep.

"Hey Lani, Jill," Kim greeted when we reached the usual hang out table.

"Hey, where's all the guys? They didn't go on a trip too did they?" I asked.

"Nope, they're just running late, something about a meeting."

"How'd you get to school then, I thought you always had Jared bring you." I asked and noticed Jill was staring at the motorcycle parking area, only moderately interested.

"Their bikes are pieces of shit even for La Push," Jill muttered to herself.

"I rode the bus… I had forgotten how crappy it is," Kim laughed.

* * *

Embry was late to English with Mr. Hanks, but he sure made an appearance. Bursting into the room and yelling, "Huzzah!" before taking his seat next to me.

"Why do you look so happy?" Jill asked

He smiled, "No reason other than it's the weekend at exactly 3 p.m. today."

"You're lucky Mr. Hanks doesn't care about interruptions," I reminded Embry.

He rolled his eyes, "Luck shmuck, all that matters is in," He flips out his cellular devise, "approximately 6 hours and 45 minutes it will be the weekend."

"Jeez Embry, first week of school and you already have count downs for the weekends," Jill piped up with a grin.

He winked, "That's how I roll baby."

"Call me baby again and I'll castrate you," Jill 'joked' with a pleasantly deceiving smile.

Embry had that look that indicated he was about to say something he really shouldn't, "Embry, don't even think about it," I chided to keep him from fueling the fire called Jill.

Moving onto the next class, where it just so happens that Quil was late too. "Late to two classes in a row?" I questioned Quil once he took his seat next to me five minutes after the late bell.

"How did you know I was late to first period?" Quil asked with a shocked expression.

I smiled, "I have my sources."

He scowled, "Kim."

"Yep, but don't worry about it. Just try not to make it a habit or the teachers will be a pain in your ass the rest of the semester."

He grumbled his acknowledgement and we set to work on class work for the rest of the period. I mean, jeez, the most interesting thing today was when Embry crossed the threshold yelling 'Huzzah'. I can't wait till this school year gets some pizzazz.

* * *

"Is it just me or has today been very drab and boring?" I asked Kim, of whom was sitting next to me during art.

"Not just you, maybe because it's almost the weekend," She suggested.

"That's what Embry was all excited about." I turned my head towards Kim, "Bet that Paul will be late to class?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to foolishly bid my lunch money on that."

I pouted, "Why?"

"Because _every_ one of the guys has been late to class today," Kim reminded me.

I smiled innocently, "I had no idea."

"Total B-S," Kim said off handedly.

"Paul, you're late," Mrs. Lily mentioned to Paul as he attempted to sneak in stealthily.

He sighed, "I know."

"Bad day?" I asked him once he was seated.

He turned to me with a smile, "Nah, just hectic."

As I just smiled back at him and noting how his brown eyes felt familiar to me, soft dreamy music drifted through the air. I blinked in confusion. I may be a little bit off my rocker, but I've never had theme music before. Paul looked bewildered as well at the sudden tunes.

"Today's task is to draw what this music inspires you to do so," Mrs. Lily announced. I looked at Paul and laughed quietly, well that explained the music.

I glanced at Kim and saw her hand poised for drawing and her eyes closed with a small smile. I sat back and finally listened to the music playing around me. The dreamy music was mystic and had the sound of ancient drumbeats in the background. The twinge in the back of my mind began to throb with the pulse of the music and I began drawing.

* * *

"Come on Lani," A familiar voice urged from next to me.

After I didn't respond, "Do you want to starve?" I think the voice was Kim.

"How about you kids go and enjoy lunch then bring some food back for Alana," Mrs. Lily's gentle voice suggested.

"I knew she was difficult to move from her work, but I didn't know it could get this intense," Kim added and I heard her gather her purse.

I had the feeling Mrs. Lily was smiling, "It happens when someone gets struck with inspiration. That still happens to me sometimes," Mrs. Lily continued.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, "See you later Lani," The deep slightly rough voice sent a tremor through my body, and it only increased the throbbing pulse in my mind.

Once they were gone and Mrs. Lily was situated at her work station I let the music fully encompass me. The feelings I've been getting combined with the increasingly often twinges mixed with other aspects of my mind and life. Like the frazzled dreams, those car rides home with the silver wolf trailing me, and last night when I _knew_ he was there. They all blended together into one image that wasn't as chaotic as my mind made it out to be.

I only became aware of what I was drawing the moment Paul had put his hand on my shoulder. The sudden rush brought my eyes back in focus and I could see what my seemingly possessed hand was creating.

The main focus of the drawing was a face, but only half was Paul's and the other half was the silver wolf. The background consisted of a bonfire, a crescent moon, and a variety of different wolves. The only thing missing was the detail in the silver wolf's eye. It was a blank eye that I couldn't even attempt to capture without having being close enough to see it myself.

I needed to see the wolf. I needed to be face to face with the silver wolf that has dominated my art and thought. Then and there I decided that I was going into the woods today.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed already I'm slightly line happy through out my stories. Hope you guys liked it and... **

**I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, and for those of you who have my story on alert why no reviews? How else am I supposed to improve? How are you guys liking it now? comments and suggestions welcome! Happy reading, Terra. **


	8. Marry Him?

**Again, Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. at the moment I am rushing to add the A/N for the next three chapters since I accidentally posted them without. And the Mad Dash is ON!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Marry Him? **

Paul's POV

An electric current passed through Lani to me when I placed my hand on her shoulder. I didn't glance at her drawing; I was going to wait for her to show me.

Through out lunch I was in a daze and wasn't responding much. Not even Jill or Embry's teasing remarks got a response.

"So has he asked her yet?" Jared asked.

"You mean to marry him?" Embry joked.

"No you nit wit."

"What's he supposed to be asking, and she is Lani I assume," Jill cut in.

"Yes, and he's supposed to be asking her to the bonfire Saturday," Jared continued.

"He hasn't asked her has he?"

"Nope," Everyone grunted.

Someone poked my forehead and I opened my eyes, "What Jill?"

"So when you going to ask said fair maiden?"

"After school I guess," I mumbled.

She sat back with a smile, "Okay then, I'll get a ride home from my mom. Then you can ask away without a huge audience," Jill ended with a smug grin.

I shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

"Doesn't he look cool as a cucumber?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but on the inside he's so excited he might explode," Jared said.

The corner of my lips curved up in a small smile.

____

When Kim and I got back to art Lani was absently shading in her drawing with her eyes half closed.

"If you finish your drawing now, what will you do the rest of the period?" I asked her from my seat across from her.

She turned to me with the smile that's always there, "I guess I could think about what I'm going to do this weekend."

"There's a bonfire this Saturday, would you like to come?" I asked without any regard for Jill's brilliant plan.

"I would like to, but can Kayne come with?" She asked and I felt my heart sink. Kayne? Who the hell is Kayne?

I forced my smile to stay put, "Sure, it's at 8 o'clock on Saturday up on the cliff where people dive."

"Do you cliff dive?"

I shrugged, "So do a lot of the guys. Do you?" I asked with a teasing grin.

"Nope, I don't like heights."

"So what did music inspire you to create?" I asked, curiosity killing me.

Lani picked up her drawing and looked at it before handing it to me, "It still needs work."

I held the drawing and felt an oxymoron coming on. I was both elated and worried as hell. She liked my wolf self so far, but had she already incorporated me as the wolf? What the hell am I going to do? "What does it need work on?" My mouth managed to pull through and gave me a decent response.

"The eye of the wolf isn't filled in," Lani said.

"Why not?"

"Just don't have anything to reference it to."

I gave an uh-huh absently as I looked at the rest of the drawing. There were my pack brothers running around phased, a bonfire, and a crescent moon.

I handed it back to her with a grin, "It's really good, but why is my face stuck to a wolf?"

She shrugged, "That's what the music made my hand draw."

The bell rang and the class scattered to fourth period. The way there I wondered if Lani wanted to see my wolf self in person. And who the hell is this Kayne she speaks of?

"Hey Paul, snap out of it," Embry said as he took the seat next to me.

"He looks confused and slightly angry," Quil said from the desk in front of Embry.

They shared a glance then turned back to me, "What'd Lani do now?"

"Such a trouble maker she is," Quil muttered to Embry.

"All ways has been," Embry responded.

"I'd cheer up soon because here comes Lani."

"Hey guys," Lani said absently.

Class went by with nothing interesting and Lani was in her own little world the whole time, same with me. When the bell rang for 5th I walked out of the class room still thinking about everything.

* * *

**Ha, got your hopes up didn't I, with the whole "Marry Him?" shindig? If not... you're so damn smart, haha. Happy reading, Terra **


	9. Mr BigShot

**Continuance of the mad dash! Hope you liked the little :insert random sound effect: of the last chapter with poor Paul's confusion of "Kayne?" heehee this will be fun.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Mr. Bigshot **

Lani's POV

"What are you scheming, Lani?" Quil asked after 4th period.

I turned to him with a smile. "Oh no, I remember that look. The sneaky excited look you get when you're planning something," Quil babbled.

I nodded my head; "I'm going on a walk after my dad gets home."

"So."

"In the woods."

"Oh… Paul won't like that."

"I know, but he told me to ask one of the guys or him to come with me if I really wanted to walk in the woods. So, I figured if you tell Paul you're going with me, then it'll be all good."

"That's not it is it?"

"Nope, you aren't coming with. You're just gonna tell a tweeny lie to Paul so I can wander in the woods." I paused, then added a "Please" with my best begging eyes.

"Fine, but Paul's not going to like this," Quil muttered as he also went off to fifth period.

___

"You're getting a ride from your mom?" I asked when Jill informed me by the Jeep.

She looked around expectantly, "You ok Jill?"

Jill huffed, "Paul was supposed to come ask you to the bonfire on Saturday, that's why I was getting a ride from my mom. But it seems the chicken decided not to."

"Um, Jill he already asked me," I mentioned.

Jill huffed again, "Whatever. So you're going?"

"Yep, so do you want a ride home since Mr. Bigshot already asked?"

Jill shrugged with a smile, "Sure, why not."

___

I had picked Kayne up, dropped Jill off at home, and now I waited at home impatiently.

I wasn't going to take Kayne with me on my hunt for the mysterious silver wolf, and I wasn't leaving him home alone. Which means I'm home bound until Dad arrives.

I tapped my foot anxiously until I couldn't bear it anymore. I pulled out the sponge and started cleaning the dishes. When those were done I moved onto the sink and counters. I was threatening to pull out the mop and bucket when my father finally sauntered into the living room.

"Hey Dad, good day at work?" I asked, keeping my anxiety in check.

"Yep, so you're sure you're alright with watching Kayne while I go on a date with Melissa?" Dad asked for the zillionth time today.

"Yes Dad, you go have fun with Ms. Oaks and I'll hang out with Kayne. Is it okay if I take him with me to a bonfire Saturday?

Dad looked relieved I hadn't got too short of a stick in the agreement, "Sure, he'll probably fall asleep halfway through anyway."

"Where you off to?" Dad asked when he noticed me putting my shoes on.

"Going for a walk Dad, just call if you need anything," I said and opened the door.

"Love you," He called.

"Love you too," I answered.

Once I was outside I felt the urge to take off my shoes. Yes, I know I just put them on, but by the power of the twinge I took them off again. The house was surrounded by woods, but leave it to the twinge to guide me to a hidden dear path.

I kept walking almost aimlessly, but stopped when I reached a small clearing in the middle of the woods. The place wasn't covered in flowers, but there were trees everywhere. Wondering why I stopped? The twinge once again informed me to listen.

I sat on the ground and leaned against a fallen tree and waited. I waited so long that I fell asleep.

_____

To follow the pattern of listening to the twinge I woke to the throbbing pulse of said twinge. Awake, I looked around and focused on a section of the brush. Something rustled something big. Sounds like something out of a horror flick right?

Of course my big idea is to coax -hopefully- the giant wolf by whistling like I would to a dog. I heard a strange barkish resemblance to a laugh.

"Come on out," I urged, then added for kicks and giggles, "I won't bite." Another bark-like laugh.

When he didn't come out I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "Don't pretend you're not in there, I know you are."

No response… I turned away partially, "Fine, I guess you aren't a man then." Yes, I just challenged a ginormous wolf.

A loud rustling of the brush, a low grunt, and a thud. I turned my head with a triumphant grin.

"I knew you were in there," I swore I saw the huge silver wolf roll his eyes at me.

I sat down and patted the earth next to me, "Pull up some dirt." His first step was hesitant, and he seemed worried.

I smiled, "I told you I don't bite, so you don't have to worry."

I got another barkish laugh in return and he plopped his huge self next to me.

"You seem a little bit bigger than a regular wolf," I mentioned and he made a motion with his shoulders I assumed was a wolfy-shrug.

Paul's POV

I can't believe she just challenged me. A freaking wolf two or three times bigger than her. I maneuvered myself out of the patch –more like tangle- of bushes I was hiding in and out into the open.

She turned around with a proud expression on her tanned face, "I knew you were in there," She said and I rolled my eyes; this girl is crazy.

Lani sat down next to the fallen tree I found her sleeping against, "Pull up some dirt." I obviously hesitated. I mean come on; she should be scared. I could hurt her easily; I don't want her to end up like Emily did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and if I kil-… I couldn't even finish the thought.

"I told you I don't bite, so you don't have to worry," Lani said once she noticed my hesitancy.

I laughed as best a wolf could and dropped myself down next to her. She then commented on how my size isn't quite normal. If only she knew how abnormal I really am.

As cheesy as this sounds, Lani looked into my eyes and I froze. She got the look on her face as if something just clicked… I really hope it isn't what I think it is.

Lani smiled brightly and cautiously stroked the fur on my face. I leaned my face into her hand and closed my eyes. Lani's giggle sent shivers down my spine. Again, I could have died happily then and there.

She leaned against me and continued to stroke my fur. I was almost asleep when her heart regulated and her breathing indicated she was sleeping.

I can't just let her sleep out here all night, she'd freeze. Panicked, I looked around for an answer to pop out of no where. My gaze then landed on my shorts tided to my leg.

I quickly shifted back and put the shorts on. Putting Lani back in my arms I carried her home. Once she woke up long enough to smile sleepily and murmur my name. That of course made me happier than I've been in a while.

Once I was outside her house I quietly snuck in and climbed the stairs to her room. I held Lani to me before I placed her underneath the covers. The moment I let go she started to stir. I rushed to the window and shifted on the jump down. I don't know why I ran, but recently it's the only thing I know how to do anymore.

* * *

**Did you like? Favorite part? Least favorite? Stuff I should improve on? Suggestions make a happy writer and a happy writer pops out more chapters :waggles eyebrows in an Embry fashion: Thanks for the reviews, Happy reading and writing. Terra. **


	10. Brilliantly Cruel Scheme

**:Breathes sigh of relief: Finally can relax with the mad dash business... AFTER I post this chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Brilliantly Cruel Scheme**

**Lani POV**

I woke with a start when the warmth was replaced with something cool. I realized they were blankets while I threw them off me and ran to the suspiciously open window.

I peered out into the night and I swore I saw a glimpse of silver darting off into the woods. I smiled happily to myself, and got my drawing out from art and finished it.

All that's left is to see Nani before the bonfire tomorrow night. That night I only got a few hours of sleep due to my thoughts revolving around the constant drumbeat in my mind; a.k.a. the very active twinge.

I got out of bed at eight and made Dad and Kayne breakfast, only staying long enough for them to begin eating.

"Where you off to now, Lani?" Dad asked just before I darted out the door.

"Visit Nani," I said.

"Tell her I said hi?" Dad asked.

"Sure Dad," I said then ran the whole way to her house with my drawings in tow.

Once I got there I didn't bother knocking on the door, I went around to the back of the house where her garden is. Just as I thought, Nani was tending to her herbs.

"Hello Lani," She greeted without turning around.

I smiled; she seemed to have a way with knowing who had snuck up behind her, "Hey Nani. Can we talk inside with a cup of tea," I asked, obviously offering her favorite thing, tea.

* * *

"So what brings you here so early in the morning," Nani asked once we were seated at her kitchen table with tea.

I got straight to the point, almost; "The tribe legends are real aren't they?"

I swore I saw a small smile that Nani covered with her cup of tea. "Why would you think that Lani?"

"Because I _know_," emphasizing to her about the way I know something without any fact.

I felt her lie before she said it, "You know those tales are just to scare children to not go into the woods, and go to sleep."

The twinge thundered at the lie, "No they're not Nani." I pulled out my drawings, all of the wolf, "Then why would I keep drawing the same wolf?"

"Because you've always been attached to wolves, and this creation is your imagination combined with your love for them," Nani said as if rehearsed.

I took a deep breath to stay calm, "Then what about this," I showed her the drawing with Paul and the Wolf combined.

I know she smiled and Nani got that twinkle in her eye when I found something out that I'm not supposed to, "You just have a crush on Paul and you saw either him in the wolf or the wolf in him."

"Nani, you know me. I don't just get crushes and mix them with an animal. You _know_ I have some weird fluke where I can tell if you're lying and when something is true. Nani, I _know_ the wolf is real; I saw him."

Nani finally put her cup of tea down on the table, "Yes Lani, I know all those things and I fully believe you and your twinges. Yes I know and believe you when you say there is a huge silver wolf running around, but what does Paul have to do with this?" Nani asked the last question with the look in her eye saying I was so close to the truth that I just had to push a little more.

"Paul's the silver wolf," I said and the twinge stopped for the first time all week.

"And you just know this?" She urged.

"I know," I assured her.

Nani winked, "Just follow your heart Lani," she said and went back out to her garden.

I swear; Nani is the strangest old woman I know.

When I got home Kim was hiding behind Dad's recliner.

"Kim, what are you doing?"

"Shh, I'm hiding," Kim answered and put a finger to her lips.

"Ready or not here I come!" I heard Kayne yell from the kitchen. "Hey Lani, have you seen Kim?"

I tapped my chin, "No I do not believe I've seen her, but maybe you should look behind the furniture first." I glanced at Kim with a grin and she playfully glared at me.

"I found you!" Kayne cheered when he finally checked behind the recliner.

Kim sighed, "Yes you did Kayne."

"So Kim, did you come over to play with Kayne?" I asked.

She laughed, "No, but you Dad said you were at Mother Hannah's house so I decided to play hide-and-seek while I waited." Kim called Nani by her tribe title.

"Did you need me for something?" I asked.

Kim smiled, "Some of our friends want to go see a movie before we go the bonfire at eight. Wanna come, you can bring Kayne along of course."

"She doesn't need to," Dad called from the kitchen, "Lani, you go ahead to the movies and you can pick Kayne up afterwards."

I smiled, "Ok, what movie are we seeing?"

"We haven't decided, but we want to meet up at Sue's Diner in about an hour and a half." Kim pursed her lips, "Want me to help you pick out an outfit?"

I looked down at the ratty jeans I was wearing with a T-shirt, "Do I look that bad?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, but you wanna look good for Paul right?"

"Paul?" My Dad perked up, switching to protective Dad mode. "Who's Paul, and should I know about him?" Jeez, is that a guy thing or what?

"Don't worry Mr. Owens, it's a group date with about," Kim paused to count under her breath, "seven of us."

Dad relaxed, "Oh, okay. But if this Paul tries anything you just tell me Lani."

I held my thumb up, "Sure thing Dad."

Kim grabbed my arm and led me up the stairs, "Enough chit chat, we've got work to do."

"Kayne save me!" I joked as Kim 'dragged' me up the stairs.

Kayne got his serious face on, "Lani, I'm coming!" The little boy charged up the stairs as fast he could, but apparently Kim was faster.

"Sorry cutie, but I'm borrowing your sister. She'll be fine and when you see her again she's gonna be pretty-fied," Kim reassured Kayne.

He pouted, "Lani's already pretty."

Kim awed, but that didn't stop her from urging him to leave and close the door behind him. She turned to me with a grin; "You've so got to torture Paul with him."

"Huh?" She wants me to do what with Kayne to do _what_ with Paul?

She rolled her eyes, "Make Paul think Kayne isn't your brother, but a guy you're really into. It'll drive him crazy, then at the bonfire he'll find out it's just your little brother he was getting all jealous for."

I arched an eyebrow at the brilliantly cruel scheme.

"Oh come on, I was the only girl hanging with these guys so I never get to pick on them effectively."

"So you're saying now that I'm here we can seriously mess with these guys?"

"Yep."

"I like where this is going, but can I wear jeans? Tormenting large steroidic men require durable and comfortable clothing."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I was going to let you wear them anyway. So I'll pick you up in an hour?" Kim asked as she headed for the door.

"Wait, you're not going to dress me up like a Barbie doll?" I asked, not believing it myself.

"Psh, no way. You're already way prettier than those clones. I just needed an excuse to tell you my Torture Plan without being overheard."

I grinned, "Oh you're good," quoting a line from a movie I watched a while back.

* * *

**How Ya'll liking this here story of mine? haha just kidding with all that hick stuff. But really, how are you guys liking it? Continue with the mayhem or no? What should I add, or get rid of? Come on this is a fan based site [it's in the freaking URL] so can I get some feed back on improvements? I like to improve... Paul wants me to as well :Shows Paul's puppy face: see?**

**Happy reading, writing [reviewing... cough cough] **

**Terra.  
**


	11. Over Active Salivary Glands

**Sorry for taking longer than usual. This being due to I didn't have this pre-written like the others. Anyway, I'm going to camp tomorrow so I made sure I posted chapter eleven to hold you guys over until I get back and type more. Enjoy! Happy reading my lovely citizens of the Fandom!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:** **Over Active Salivary Glands**

**Lani's POV**

"You're going down, Bub," I informed the foe. I whipped out my Tide-To-Go and assaulted Kayne's spaghetti sauce stain.

Kayne laughed at my antics, "Lani, you're so silly."

I grinned proudly, "But I sure took care of that villainous stain, didn't I?"

Kayne nodded his head in total agreement, "You sure did Lani." Once I gave Kayne his now stainless shirt he ran into the living room to play.

Placing my weapon back in my over the shoulder purse; "Up Town Girl" by Billy Joel blared loudly from the depths of said purse. I whipped the cellular device with great vigor, "Wolf Girl 2 to Wolf Girl 3, do you read?" Kim's voice demanded with her officer voice. The two of us had deemed ourselves "Wolf Girls" from our obsession with wolves. Although I think mine beats hers since Paul's a wolf boy of whom I'm seriously obsessing over.

"This is Wolf Girl 3, I read. What is the update?" I asked my senior.

Kim laughed and her voice returned to normal, "Hey Lani, you ready for the movie?"

I shrugged even though she can't see it, "Yeah, I was ready about half an hour ago. Are you ready?" Having a feeling that she wasn't.

"Here's the thing Lani; Jared just puked his guts out. Apparently his upset stomach was actually some stomach virus. We can't come to the movies tonight, sorry. But don't worry, the others will be there," Kim blatantly lied. I knew she was, but I figured she just wanted to personal time with Jared. Or maybe just to taunt me.

"So what's the plan for tormenting Paul since you won't be there?" I quickly moved to the next important topic.

"Oh that's no sweat; he's bound to talk about him and all you have to do is tell the truth about your adorable brother. Except the fact that he's your brother. I'm thinking you make him think Kayne's your age, then when you bring him to the bonfire Paul will think your brother is your kid; serious torture that will be hilarious. Once we've let the poor guy squirm you can break it to him that Kayne's your brother. How's that sound?" Kim asked after her brilliant mind rant.

"That you've been really thinking about this haven't you?" We laughed.

"I get bored. So, enjoy the movie and Jared should be ok by tonight for the bonfire."

"See you then," I said.

"Wolf Girl 2 over and out," Kim back in her military tone.

"Wolf Girl 3 over and out," We hung up and I rolled my eyes; she really thinks I believed her lie?

I shrugged and grabbed the keys to the Jeep, "See you guys later, and Dad; don't worry your self to death." I walked out into the dreary afternoon and drove towards the Diner that Kim worked at.

Before I pulled into the parking lot I saw a large tanned man leaning against a tree. I climbed out of the Jeep and walked over to him, "Hey Paul, are we early?" I asked Paul when I noticed Quil and Embry weren't here.

"When Embry bailed when he found out Quil was called last minute to baby-sit. Embry didn't want to, and I quote, "Be surrounded by the lovey-dovey-mush-overload," end quote," Paul said from the tree he was leaning against.

It had started drizzling, which made his white undershirt dampen and shape to his torso in such a way that any girl with eyes would be drooling. I absently wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my hoody just in case the over active salivary glands were making an appearance.

"Just us then?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Holy guacamole, I didn't know Kim was this elaborately conniving.

Paul shrugged with nonchalance, "Seems like it." He looked at me with hidden apprehension; "Do you still want to go to the movies?"

I smiled, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Another shrug, "Not a lot of girls want to hang out with me alone."

I tilted my head, "How stupid were these girls?" I smiled and the jibe resulted in Paul's bright grin. Looking at my watch while I said this, "We should probably head to the movies now. Did you drive here?"

He shook his head; "I walked."

I beckoned him over to the Jeep, "Then I'll drive."

* * *

"Quil mentioned you two walked through the woods yesterday," Paul brought up about five minutes into the drive to the movies in Port Angeles.

I smiled to my self, "Yep, Quil knew a lot about the wildlife."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Funny though, Embry told me earlier that he and Quil were having an epic battle on the x-box."

"Is that so. Well that must mean that Quil is magic," I lied even though I knew the jig was up.

He turned to me, "Quil's no more magic than I am, and I can't be in two places at once," Twinge alert; I ignored it due to the ever increasingly aggravated werewolf next to me. "Why did you go into the woods by yourself when I told you to take someone with you?"

I shrugged, "I was looking for a wolf, and I didn't want anyone to scare him off," I answered truthfully.

This shocked Paul to lean back into his seat, obviously he wasn't expecting me to say that. "You still should have brought me with you, the wolf could have hurt you," Paul grumbled as he gazed out the window that was being pelted with rain.

_If you went with me I wouldn't have been able to see your wolf self_ I thought to myself. I debated whether to drop the I-know-you're-a-werewolf bombshell or not. I went with a safer response, "I know he wouldn't hurt me intensely."

His ears perked and he slowly turned his head to face me, "Intensely is the key word, but that wolf could _accidentally_ send you to the hospital," Paul said with his eyes burning holes into the side of my head.

I shrugged again, "Accidents happen so I couldn't hold it against him."

The Jeep shuddered, "Accidents happen? One little accident can kill you Lani." I turned to face him briefly, but pulled over when I noticed why the car kept shuddering. Paul was shaking and his face was set into a painful scowl.

Once the Jeep was parked on the side of the road I reached my hand out to Paul. He tried to push himself away, but I only reached toward him farther. I cupped Paul's face with my hand and his expression changed drastically. From angry pain to guilty hurt.

I stoked his face, "Are you going to be ok Paul?" When I asked he looked down and away from me. "Paul, what's wrong?"

He breathed in a shuddered breath then exhaled; "I don't want you to get hurt." I felt his want to say more, but I understood his hesitancy. I'm not sure how I would feel about randomly saying I'm a werewolf and that's why your car was shaking like a hypothermic cat.

I did the first thing that came to mind I hugged him. "Paul, I'll be fine," I whispered next to his ear and I felt him shiver slightly. Apparently he was still trying to calm down.

I pulled away so I could look him in the eye, and to keep the hug from getting awkward. "How about we go see the movie if I promise to bring you along next time I go into the woods?" I suggested and Paul's brooding features lessened.

"Promise?"

"I promise," once the words left my mouth Paul's body relaxed and he smiled.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffy. :hides behind Paul: Please don't throw poop at me like monkeys, but feel free to throw the La Push wolf boys! Anyway, the "unexpected date" will appear in the next chapter. So... the more reviews I get the longer I'll make the chapter and more marvolous and such. I would highly appreciate suggestions of what the outing should or shouldn't contain. Reviews make a happy writer, so make me happy and I shall reward you all! Love you all, have fun while I'm gone.**

**Happy reading, writing, and living.**

**Terra.  
**


	12. Stupid Boys

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is! The NEXT chapter, Huh-Freaking-ZAH! Enjoy or enjoy… either way you must enjoy it! … Please =] ON WITH THE CHAPTER… ^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Stupid Boys **

"No I refuse," I told Paul.

"But I insist," Paul again informed me with an arched eyebrow.

"For the last time Paul; I will not let you pay for my ticket," I repeated as we stood in line to pay for the tickets. We had finally agreed upon watching some B-rated Hollywood werewolf flick. Even if the movie it self sucks I have a feeling the discussions on it will be very interesting.

The ticket lady was watching our slightly heated debate amused, but then kindly said, "A line is starting to form, will you please let the lady pay for her own ticket since she wants to so badly." Paul and I glanced behind us and a small group had gathered, and a few were looking very impatient.

Paul frowned slightly then rolled his eyes as he let me step up to the ticket booth. "Sorry for holding up the line," I apologized to both the woman and the people in line.

"You could have just made it easy and let me pay," Paul grumbled to me after he bought his ticket.

I smiled sweetly, "I have a tendency to make things harder, especially when it gets those funny reactions out of you."

Paul glared jokingly; "Fine, but then I am definitely buying the food." He looked down his nose at me, challenging me to say no.

"Nope," I said sweetly, only teasing.

Paul let out a low warning growl, "Lani." I wonder if he notices how much he acts like his wolf counterpart.

I exaggerated my eye roll, "Fine Paul, if you insist."

He smiled in triumph, stupid barbaric male. We approached the snack counter with Paul still smiling. "What would you like?" Paul asked me.

I of course was planning on saying nothing, but then I spotted the most amazing thing on this earth, the Icy Machine. My eyes widened and a smile broke out on my face, "A Cherry Icy."

Paul seemed amused as he ordered for us, him of course buying enough for Kayne, Dad, and me. Such an animalistic appetite; I giggled at my lame attempt at a joke. Paul quirked an eyebrow, puzzled, "What's so funny this time?" I had been giggling at my lame jokes all day.

I smiled innocently, "Oh nothing."

Paul shrugged then led us to the ticket collector. Is he that gullible or just not bothering to fight me to the death for such an invaluable piece of information? Probably the latter, Paul's not that dumb.

I glanced around the lobby after I got the feeling of being watched. Sure enough I saw Kim whom was supposedly with her 'sick' boyfriend Jared standing at the snack stand. The mannish boy that was similar in appearance to Quil, Jake, Embry, and Paul must have been Jared since I highly doubted that Kim would cheat on the Jared she loved so much.

I tried to catch her eye, but she swiftly turned back to the counter to have an in depth conversation about the quality of the 'freshly' popped popcorn. I smiled to myself as Paul led us to the right theater.

We sat down slap dab in the middle of the theater; middle seats of the middle row. "Just so you know, if this movie sucks it's so your fault," Paul informed me with a joking smile he often wore.

I gave him my own archy-eyebrow-move, "Oh really now? I believe you agreed to watch this, so we should each be equally at fault."

Mimicking my eyebrow move, jerk, "I went along with it because you seemed interested in the movie."

Slurping my Icy loudly was my response to such utter nonsense, "It's still your fault too," I mumbled. I saw the corner of Paul's mouth twitch in a smile, stupid wolf boy hearing.

The audience quieted momentarily when the lights dimmed, but continued talking when they realized they were commercials for new movies. One in particular seemed interesting. The movie was about some dog with super powers in a TV show, but thinks in real life that he's a super dog.

"Kayne would love that," I exclaimed to myself, but obviously loud enough for Paul to hear, have to perform to the Oh Mighty Kim's standards of torture.

Paul's ears quirked and the corners of his mouth pulled down in a slight frown, "Would love what?" Paul attempted to hide the irritation in his voice, but some was still noticeable.

"Bolt," I simply stated the animated movie that my adorable brother would freak out over. The boy loves dogs, especially if they can talk and have super powers, definitely a boy thing.

Paul scoffed under his breath, "What kind of guy likes kid movies?" Paul mumbled.

"The really cute kind," was all I said, and I felt Paul's shocked reaction. Jimmy cricket I love innuendoes.

The audience finally quieted when the opening scene for our lovely movie of which we _both_ chose. The scene was one of those lull you into a false sense of security kind. A happy couple was camping out in the woods, and all was quiet.

Then the suspenseful music started, you always know the happy time is over when the suspenseful music enters a scene. The girl then claimed she heard something "over there." The ever so noble boyfriend assures her it's alright and goes over to prove nothing is out there.

As many of the audience guessed, the boyfriend screamed in a manly way from fright as he was dragged into the woods. Many of the girl audience members squealed and cringed into the boy next to them.

Paul looked at me from the corner of his eye; "You're not scared?"

I scoffed, "Not really."

"Why's that?"

"For one, it's a movie; B-rated at that. Two, I saw that coming." I turned to Paul, "Are you scared?" I couldn't resist the attempt at teasing him further.

Paul looked appalled at my accusation; hey I rhymed! I giggled once again at a stupid joke of mine. "Why would I be scared?"

I shrugged, "Just making sure you weren't a scared-y cat."

"I'm not a scared-y cat," Paul assured me.

"If you say so," Then I turned my attention back to the movie. The girl was currently yelling out her man's name in some attempt to get a response. The camera switched to a view from in the woods, then BAM. The beasty attacked. We didn't even see it touch the girl, but the attack-like movement was enough to set off the female partakers of the audience. The screen faded to black, and when it came back there was some C.S.I crew investigating the epidemic of teen disappearances.

Not even half way through the movie I started nodding off, how boring can a freaky werewolf movie be? I haven't even seen the darn thing.

"That boring huh?" Paul asked when I refocused on the screen. The Hideous carcass of the werewolf was sifting back to a very battered teenage boy. The boy was dead, and the credits began to roll.

"What happened?" I asked with a yawn.

"Many a persons died in the making of this film," He said in all seriousness. "Just kidding, all you missed was a bunch of people dying by some mysterious animal every full moon. Then you missed the armed forces shooting it down."

I frowned, "What a crappy movie."

Paul laughed loudly, "And you wanted to watch it."

I stuck my tongue out at the aggravating werewolf, "It's not my fault I love wolves so much I'd make myself watch such a stupid movie," I defended poorly.

Paul rolled his eyes, "It's so your own fault for subjecting yourself to that nonsense."

"You could have stopped me," I accused.

Another scoff on Paul's part, "Lani, an army of vampires couldn't stop you." Army of vampires eh? How very interesting of him to mention vampires, and cue the Twilight Zone theme music! [Everything has theme music]

"Anyway, I have to get home to pick up Kayne. Do you want me to drop you off anywhere in particular?"

Paul shrugged, "You could drop me off at Sue's Diner. It's on the way to your house right?"

I smiled, "Yep, so let's get a moving!"

On the car ride there I felt balls-y; yes I said balls-y. "Paul, do you believe in the legends?" I asked out of the blue.

Paul looked startled at my random question; does he really think I wouldn't ask about this? I saw _his_ wolf-y self and I grew up with the legends. How could I not put two and two together?

Paul quickly recovered from his surprise and shrugged, "You never know these days. Do you believe them?" He asked.

I perked up and smiled, "Yep."

He raised his dark eyebrows skeptically, "Really now?"

I nodded my head for emphasis, "Yes I do." I refused to say more until he asked me a direct question on this matter, so there!

Paul was silent until we reached Sue's Diner. Once I put the Jeep in park Paul spoke, "Did you finish the drawing?" Assuming I knew which one he was referring to; of course I did.

"Yeah, I can show it to you Monday."

"So you found your inspiration then?"

I smiled at the memory, "Sure did."

"Did it live up to your expectations?" Paul asked with the telltale flicker of nervousness in his eyes.

I looked Paul in the eye, "Exceeded it." I watched Paul, as it seemed a wave of relief washed over him, relaxing his features ever so slightly.

Paul climbed out of the Jeep with reluctant and deliberate movements, "See you at the bonfire."

We smiled and waved as I drove off to the house to get the children ready; father included in said category. As I pulled into the driveway I hoped Paul was getting closer to trusting me with the knowledge of his wolf self. It seems almost silly that I've seen Paul phased, but he still tries to hide it.

Mental sigh, boys… just a pain in the rear if you ask me. The thought held even more truth as I walked through the front door…

* * *

Dreadfully sorry again for the wait and slightly lacking in length, but never fear Wonder Girl… wait… no, that's not right… Anyway Terra is here! Now no throwing food [money if fine… and desserts] I'll be posting the Bonfire chapter much faster than this one. So, any suggestions!? Least favorites, favorites, comments, donations, anything???

I'm shutting up now and going back to typing the next chapter. Happy reading, writing, living.

Terra.


	13. Pack of Gamblers

**Thank you so much my marvolous readers for the reviews and adage! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Pack of Gamblers**

I didn't know whether to groan or laugh at the scene before me. Dad was chasing Kayne only half dressed; socks, boxers, and dress shirt. Kayne was running around with Dad's tie in hand and laughing as he evaded Dad's attempts to retrieve his tie. I checked my watch, I had to be heading to the cliffs within fifteen minutes and Dad's date is picking him up in ten minutes.

"Boys," I said in a stern voice, Dad and Kayne froze in their tracks.

"Hey Lani," They greeted sheepishly.

"Dad where are your pants?"

"I misplaced them, and then Kayne took my tie and… yeah," Dad mumbled.

"Dad your pants are in the basement on the ironing board, and Kayne give Dad his tie back," I instructed, and they began moving slowly. I checked my watch again, "You have five minutes to get your pants, shoes, and tie on if you want enough time to brush your teeth and brush your hair," I informed Dad. His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath and he ran down the stairs.

I turned to Kayne who had managed to get his clothes dirty again. How he could do this I wasn't sure, but I led him upstairs to his room to get him ready. I began searching for clean pants, shirt, jacket, and socks as Kayne put his dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Sorry Lani," He murmured while he got dressed.

I ruffled his hair, "It's okay, just meet me down stairs when you're ready." Checking my watch again I went looking for Dad in hopes he was almost ready.

He was in the living room fumbling with his tie as the bell rang. I opened the door with a smile, "Hey Ms. Oaks."

Jill's mom was almost the opposite of Jill even though their physical features were one and the same; long wavy auburn hair, shapely, bright smile, freckles, and green eyes. If you hadn't guessed, the Oaks are Irish, even her father.

"Hey Lani, I told you that you could call me Melissa," Melissa chided with a smile.

I smiled in return, "My bad Melissa, so how's the shop?"

"It's doing good, so should I assume your father isn't ready to go?" She asked with a smirk.

"You've got that right," I held open the door for her to wittiness Dad's struggle with that "damned tie". Melissa giggled under her breath and helped Dad tie his tie. Awe, they were so cute, Dad all blush-y and Melissa all giggle-y.

"You guys have fun okay," I said as I urged them out the door.

Dad of course had to stop in his tracks, "Are you sure you're okay with watching Kayne, I mean you're only a senior in high school once and I don't want you to miss out and--," Melissa thankfully covered his mouth with her hand.

She winked at me, "I'll be fine Dad, and I don't mind at all. You have fun, and have the time of your life. You're only old once," I teased and the pair walked out to Melissa's car. Dad being a gentleman opened her door then walked over to sit in the passenger's seat. They waved and I waved back until they were on the road and driving off to Port Angeles.

"Kayne you can come out now," I called and the shy boy emerged from the stairs. "Why were you hiding?"

He shrugged, "I didn't know the pretty lady."

"Next time you can meet her and then you'll know the pretty lady," I said. "So are you ready to go?" I asked as I checked my watch for the zillionth time since I got home.

Kayne smiled, "Yep." Commence buckling the almost five year old into his big-boy seat. We left the house a few minutes earlier than we needed to, but I'd rather be early than late.

"Lani?" Kayne asked as I unbuckled him.

"Yes?"

"You're not going to leave me right?" He asked.

I arched my eyebrow, "Why would I leave you?"

Kayne shrugged his little shoulders, "I could get separated from you and then you'll leave without me."

I helped him down to stand beside me. Crouching down to his eye level I said, "Kayne, we're not going to get separated and even if we do I'll never leave without you."

"Ok," Was all he said, but the relief he felt was evident to anyone.

Kayne and I walked hand in hand as we hiked up the path to where the bonfire is located. Once we emerged in the clearing I was being hugged by Kim, and I feared the results of the lack of oxygen.

"Glad you came," Kim said once she released me. She looked down at Kayne with a grin, "And I'm even happier you came to Kayne." I'm not sure if it was because he's cute or for the further torture being subjected to Paul once he arrives… then again maybe both.

"Is the subject here yet?" I asked Kim and she got that look in her eyes when we talked about the plan.

"Not yet Wolf Girl 3, but he'll be arriving shortly. Until then I want you to meet Jared," Kim led Kayne and me over to a group of Quileute male bodies. "Jared, this is Lani. Lani this is Jared," Kim introduced me to the face I recognized from the snack counter at the movies.

I smiled, "Hey Jared, feeling better?" I said with a wink of which he returned.

"Oh yeah, much better," Was his response.

"So how was the movie?" I asked Kim out of the blue and I saw Jared hide his laughter with a cough.

She looked flabbergasted; "What ever do you mean Lani dearest?"

"Cut the crap Kim, I saw you with you poor sick Jared," I called her out with a smug grin.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Fine I lied, big deal. Not like you wouldn't have done the same."

"That's where you're wrong. I wouldn't have been seen," I corrected making Embry, Quil, and Jared chuckle under their breath.

"Anyway, I've informed the guys, Emily, and Mother Hannah of the plan," Kim changed the subject not so subtly.

"What part of the plan?"

"The part where they make Paul believe Kayne is your son."

"Very nice, so anything else I should know?"

"Act natural because here he comes," Kim whispered as the twinge signaled the approach of a certain werewolf. Then it really clicked… if Paul was a werewolf and Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Sam looked like him then wouldn't that mean they're all werewolves? Hmm, that's pretty nifty.

I turned to greet Paul and Kayne shied behind me, "Hey Paul."

He smiled at me then arched an eyebrow at Kayne, "Hey Lani, who's that?"

"This is Kayne. Kayne this is Paul, say hello?" I suggested to Kayne. He gave Paul a suspicious glare as he said hello. Jeez, even my little brother is over protective; that's just not right.

Paul looked relieved for an instant, then he put the wrong two together. Paul got a slightly pained look as he realized the thing Kim wants him to think. Poor Paul, oh well.

"So do you have any siblings?" He asked, see Paul's not _that_ dumb.

"Yep, his name is Brenden. How about you?" I silently laughed at my sneakiness.

"Nah, but the guys are like my brothers. Annoying like them to," Paul joked.

I laughed, "I know what you mean. I grew up with Jake, Quil, and Embry acting like overprotective brothers every time a boy came near me." Paul didn't seem to mind.

Emily beckoned me over to her and Carter, "I'll talk to you later; I'm being summoned."

"What do you need?" I asked Emily once I was seated beside her and Kayne and Carter were playing in front of us.

She smiled, "I figured this would be a good way for you to seem more motherly than you already do, and also for us to talk."

I grinned, is it just me or do the females here have devious minds? "Pray tell?"

"So Nani already told me you know the legends are true and that you've seen Paul in his all his wolf glory, but Sam doesn't know. It's tradition for Billy Black and the other Elders (including Nani) to tell the legends then for Sam to tell the new comer that they are true. Well Kim and I are bored and feel like we shouldn't pass up this opportunity," Emily was whispering quickly.

"What opportunity?" I asked in my whisper voice.

"That the newcomer (you) know the legends are true, so that when Sam is about to inform you they're true one of us mentions you already know," Emily was fidgeting with excitement.

"I can't wait to see his reaction," I said

"Same here," Kim said as she plopped down next to me. "I so think Lani should inform Sam. He'll get all flabbergasted, it'll be great."

Emily pursed her lips, "How do you think the Elders will react?"

"Wanna make bets?" I asked and the three of us got mischievous grins.

"Heck yes," was Kim's response.

"I think they'll be in complete shock that they won't be able to say anything," Emily said as she pulled out a five from her purse.

"I think they'll question it," Kim said as she also pulled out a five.

"I think they'll laugh," I said as I put a five into the zip lock baggy Emily had on her for some reason. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"They so won't laugh, I mean come on… they're freaking elders," Kim said aghast.

Emily arched her eyebrow, "I've got to agree with Kim on that one."

I shrugged, "Let's wait and find out."

"Deal, bets are on," We agreed.

**Paul's POV**

"Why didn't you guys tell me she had a son?" I asked Jared, Quil, and Embry once Lani was on the other side of the fire pit with Emily and Kim.

Embry shrugged, "You never asked."

I pressed my palms to my head, "Fine, but who's the father?" Why does this have to happen to me? It's not bad enough that my family hates me, but now some douche bag has already hitched my imprint with a kid.

"Don't know," Was all Quil said.

I raised my eyebrows, "So he's not around here?"

They shook their heads at me. Enough to say I was elated to hear that he wasn't around, but also sad that Lani was left to raise Kayne on her own… I'm so freaking confused. I don't know what to think anymore.

"How do you think she'll react to Sam telling her we're all werewolves?" I asked even though I knew she didn't seem to mind the fact that I was.

They shrugged, these guys are just full of information aren't they? "Guess we'll have to wait and find out."

I rolled my eyes and walked off to talk to Lani. Her, Emily, and Kim were putting money into a baggy and discussing something. I figured I'd wait until they were done before approaching them, no need to be overly nosy.

Third Person

Embry, Quil, and Jared waited until Paul was talking with Sam before getting to business.

"Ok, how do you think Lani will react to Paul telling her he imprinted on her?" Quil asked in a low whisper.

"Ten bucks she accepts it like Kim did," Jared said and pulled out his wallet, referring to when Kim asked a ton of questions without freaking out all that much.

"Fifteen bucks she'll deny it and try to avoid him," Quil said and felt bad for Paul.

"Jeez, how depressing," Embry began. "Anyway, I bet twenty bucks she'll lose her cool for once and freak out, but be convinced before next Saturday."

"Embry, you always over bet. You sure you don't want to rethink?" Jared asked. Embry was known for his high bets that he usually lost.

"No way, I think mine has a better chance of happening than your guys' bets." Embry's guess was closer to being true than Jared's, but they didn't know that.

"Why do you think she'll try to avoid him?" Jared asked Quil.

Quil shrugged, "I just know Lani."

Embry huffed, "I know Lani too, and she is so not going to avoid Paul."

"I've got to agree with Embry, Quil. Lani must feel the pull of the imprint, and she won't be able to deny it," Jared said.

"I never said she was going to deny it forever, but at first she's going to try as hard as she can to stay away from him."

"I feel bad for Paul already if that's true," Jared said.

"Don't worry Jared, I'll win the bet and they'll live happily ever after before the week is over," Embry said with confidence.

"I sure hope so," Jared said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I want you to win this bet Embry," Quil said.

* * *

"How do you think Lani will react to being told the legends are true?" Sam asked the Elders which were Billy Black and Old Quil Ateara.

"Five bucks she already knows," Billy Black said as he put his money in the can.

Ateara Sr. scoffed, "As if Billy, the girl may be quick like her mother and Mother Hannah, but she's been back for a week. How could she know already?"

"She's going to high school with the whole pack, how could she not know?" Billy protested.

"Chill out you two. Quil, what's your bet?" Sam intervened in the epic old man battle.

Old Quil furrowed his brow, "Ten bucks she swoons or feints."

Billy rolled his eyes, "Lani Oaks does _not_ swoon or feint in any manner."

"How should you know old man?" Old Quil protested.

"I helped raised the little heathen along with Jake, Quil, and Embry. And who're you calling and old man, at least my hair still has some color left." Some would think the older a person got the less they would fight… definitely not the case with these two old geezers.

"Guys, we'll find out so place your money in the can Quil," Sam again interjected. "Now, I propose that Lani will question it, but accept it before the night is over."

"I still think her feinting is better," Old Quil mumbled.

"We'll find out soon enough on who's right," Billy said with a cocky grin.

* * *

"Bets on for which old nit wit wins their bet," Nani, also known as Mother Hannah due to her seniority, announced to her circle of wise women. Those being, herself, Sue Clearwater, and Emily. Even if Harry Clearwater died, Sue would always be apart of the wise women.

"Sam," Sue said as she placed eleven dollars into a zip lock baggy.

"Old Quil," Emily said as she also placed eleven dollars into the baggy.

"Billy Black," Nani said as she put her eleven dollars in.

"They obviously will have bet on Lani's reaction to being told the legends are true so we'll keep an eye on them around that time," Nani said.

"What do you think the boys bet on?" Sue asked.

The three glanced at their huddled forms, "When Lani finds out Paul imprinted on her," Emily said.

"What did you wolf girls bet on?" Nani asked.

"The Elders reaction to Lani already knowing the legends are real," Emily said absently.

"Shoot," Sue 'swore.'

"What?" the other two women asked.

"I have a feeling I lost this bet."

"You got that honey," Nani said before the three dispersed.

* * *

**Jeez, who knew that the pack was just a bunch of gamblers? Anywho, don't worry, the next chapter will be a continuance of the bonfire. SO.... Love it, hate it, wanna bang it, what? I need feedback or I will come to an untimely demise! You don't want me to die do you? If not [ which I dearly hope you dont' want me to die] send reviews to tell me your thoughts, comments, and such. I love to improve! =] **

**Happy reading, writing, living, reviewing....**

**Terra.  
**


	14. Embarrassment on Many Levels

**Almost 40 reviews! Golly-Gee-Willickers. Any who here's the rest of the bonfire!

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Embarrassment on many levels **

**Lani's POV**

Billy Black and Old Quil wheeled themselves closer to the circle, and everyone quieted down. I sat down between Paul and Kim and listened as Billy's voice transformed into one of a far away place, making the stories come alive. Billy started with the stories from the beginning and continued with all the ones I've heard as a child at bedtime.

Glancing down at Kayne sitting between my legs, he was snuggled up against me and out cold. I smiled as I smoothed his crazy hair with Billy's voice lulling in the background. When Billy finished Old Quil began the next stories that I only vaguely remember Mom mentioning a long time ago.

Old Quil was talking about the wolf spirit warriors' soul mates; imprints he called them. As he explained the connection between the wolf and imprint Kim snuggled closer to Jared. Old Quil himself was fiddling with his wedding ring as he spoke. Nani touched the locket that was always resting at her heart. Emily and Sam shared one of those looks and did the same as Kim and Jared. Many of the guys had wistful looks as Old Quil spun his magic tale that enthralled all.

When Quil finished some of the magic still hung in the air and it took a few moments for the effects to wear off everyone. Sam stepped forward and looked straight at me, "Lani, you've been raised by these legends all your life. The Elders and I feel that you should know that these legends are true. Old Quil was a werewolf, but now Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and I are." Sam waited for my response; I just looked back at him with an emotionless mask on.

"She's gonna feint, I know it," I overheard Old Quil mutter to Billy.

"Just wait," Billy whispered back.

"Well?" Sam asked me.

"Well what?" I asked back.

Sam looked bewildered and I saw Emily, Sue, and Nani giggling behind him. "Well, what do you say to this?"

I shrugged, "I already knew."

Sam's mouth dropped open, Old Quil cursed, and Billy Black grinned smugly as he took something out of a can and into his pocket. The next moment all three of them looked at each other with smiles, then loud barks of laughter burst from them.

The girls in the circle, other than me, looked shocked and open mouthed at the spectacle before them. I stood up and walked over to Emily with my hand out for the baggy of money I rightfully earned.

"That's so not fair," Kim said as she walked up behind me.

"It's not like I cheated, I just bet on something you two would never think would happen."

"She's got a point," Emily said.

Kim sighed heavily, "Fine."

I glanced at my watch, ten o'clock, "It's getting pretty late, and Kayne it pooped. I better get him home." They bid me good bye and I turned to go pick Kayne up, but Paul already had him in his arms.

"I can carry him to your car," Paul offered.

"Ok," I said as I walked back to the Jeep with Paul at my side.

"Would you like a ride home, Paul?" I asked once I had Kayne buckled in.

He shook his head, "I'll be hanging out with Jared for a while, but can I ask you something."

I looked up into his eyes and Paul looked like he was really concentrating on what to say. "Sure I don't see why not."

He scratched the back of his neck, "Well, it's just… I was wondering… who the father is?" Paul fumbled and I fought hard not to laugh; I had to keep the charade up a bit longer.

Paul's POV

Could I have asked that even more awkwardly than I just did?

"Kenneth," Lani said. Kenneth? What the hell kinda name is that?

"Kenneth?" I asked.

"Yep, he's a great guy." Ugh, and she likes him still.

"When did you last see him?" I probably sound like a freaking stalker, but I can't help it.

"Before I came to the bonfire," She said as if no big deal.

"What? The guys said you haven't seen him in a while," What the hell is going on here?

Lani arched an eyebrow, "You asked the guys? Well no wonder you're confused."

"So how often do you actually see him?" I asked exasperated.

"Everyday," I nearly choked when she said that.

"How could you see him everyday?"

"Kinda hard not to when he lives with me and Kayne," She said as if it were obvious.

"What?" I think I might just keel over… after I kill this guy.

"What, what?" She asked.

"You're not even out of High School yet," I burst.

Arching her eyebrow again, "That's why I still live with my Dad."

"Huh?" She just lost me. "What's that have to do with Kenneth?"

Lani gave me one of those I-Can't-Believe-You-Just-Asked-That looks; "Kenneth is my dad."

I probably had a grossed out look on my face because she had one on as well a moment later. "Ew, you think Kayne is my son?"

I ducked my head and nodded, "That would be in breeding right there," She said. "Kayne's my brother, not my child."

"But you said you only have one brother," I accused.

"Yeah, Brenden Kayne Owen."

I felt dumber than Embry, and then Lani laughed… "What are you laughing at?"

It took her a moment to compose herself, "Nothing, it's just Kim and I were messing with you in making you think the wrong thing about Kayne. We had the guys in on it too," She said with tears in her eyes.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was open, "You're gonna catch flies at that rate," Lani said as she closed my mouth. She climbed into the Jeep and I regained some sort of conscious thought.

"Lani, wait," She rolled down the window. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I rushed out before I decided against it.

"It would have to be after noon sometime," Lani said.

"I could stop by around then and we could go for a walk," I suggested, knowing that would be the best time to tell her.

Her smile lit up her face, "Sure, here's my address and cell number," She handed me a piece of paper she scrawled on. I figured it'd be a bad thing to bring up I knew where she lived. I'm pretty sure she already knew that, and was only saving me further embarrassment.

"See you tomorrow Paul," Lani said then pulled out of the lot and drove home.

I walked across the lot to another group of trees and phased; I've got a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**What will Paul tell Lani tomorrow, I bet you can guess. So Review! Reviews dazzle me so much! Suggestions, comments, love, hate, favorites, etc... Who will win the bet between Jared, Quil, and Embry? Review to find out! [cough cough] **

**Happy reading, writing, living [rating]**

**Terra.  
**


	15. Complicated

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Complicated **

**Lani's POV**

"So how was your date?" I asked Dad when he stumbled down stairs Sunday morning.

With a smile on his face he plopped down in a chair, "Amazing."

"What did you guys do?"

"We saw a movie, had dinner at a little shop, and went to Mel's favorite bookstore," He said happily.

"And gave her a nickname I see," I said with a teasing smile, making Dad blush. I finished off making his pancakes and placed them in front of him. He was acting like a teenager, awe so cute.

"So how was the movies, I didn't have a chance to ask last night. That Paul guy didn't try anything with you did he?" Dad asked and immediately switched to Protective-Mode.

I sighed, exasperated with this male non-sense, "The movie sucked, and Paul behaved."

"That's good," Dad dropped the protective crap and went back to his casual tone. "How did the bonfire go?"

"It went great, I met Kim's boyfriend and listened to Billy Black and Old Quil tell all those legends Mom and Nani would tell me at bedtime." I said and easily left out the little smidgen that Kim's boyfriend is long term do to the imprint and that all those loverly legends were as true as Kayne's love for lasagna.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Dad asked, seeming to know I did.

"Yeah, I was going to go on a walk with Paul around noon. Is that ok with you?" I added at the end. Dad's green eyes narrowed and a frown formed on his face.

"Where you guys walking to?"

I shrugged, "Around the beach and woods I guess."

"The woods?"

"Yeah, we both like walking in the woods."

"Are you dating this boy?" Dad asked as if it changed anything.

"No Dad, I don't want a boyfriend," It was true, I had too many other things that would come before a boyfriend.

Even if the answer visibly made Dad happy he had to ask, "Why don't you want a boyfriend? Isn't that what teenagers do?"

If I told Dad it was because I was getting a job on top of school and taking care of him and Kayne he would freak out. It's not like they're a burden; I actually love taking care of them with my workload. I shrugged, "Yeah, but I just don't want a boyfriend. Not my style."

Dad accepted the answer and moved on, "I suppose you can hang out with Paul, just be careful."

"Sure thing Dad."

* * *

"Who wanted the hot dog?" I asked Kayne and Dad. I was making them lunch while they went over the packet Kayne needs filled out.

Kayne raised his hand absently as he colored. "Here you go," I said while I placed his hot dog next to him.

"Thanks Lani," He said absently.

"Dad you wanted a hamburger?" I checked as I prepared one for him. As soon as I placed his plate on the table a knock resounded from the front door.

I very tall Paul looked down at me with a bright smile when I opened the door. "Hey Lani."

"Hi ya Paul," I greeted with a smile as well. "Did you eat lunch?" I asked, since I had a couple extra hot dogs.

"Yeah, so are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. Bye Kayne, Bye Dad!" I called as I walked out of the house into the humid air. "It's going to rain later," I said absently as I walked beside Paul.

"Why would you say that?"

"I can taste it," I said pleasantly.

"Really now?" Paul asked incredulously.

"I'll bet you five bucks," I said with my poker face on.

"You're on," He said and we shook hands.

We walked on in silence. I'm not sure if Paul was thinking of something to say or just observing the scenery like I was. When we came to the beach Paul led us to the place where sand meets the waves. Walking across the shore side by side I almost [almost being the key word] didn't notice when the first rain drop fell on my cheek.

My mouth slowly turned up into a smile as more raindrops fell from the sky [where else would they come from?]. I lifted my face upward and spun around in circles as rain splattered against my lightly tanned skin.

Paul was smiling at me, amused. "I suppose you won the bet," He said as if it wasn't obvious enough.

I grinned, "I suppose I did." I glanced down and noticed how rapidly my clothes were getting soaked. Paul seemed to notice my thoughts because he said, "How about we get under the trees so you don't get as wet?"

I pursed my lips in thought, "That sounds like an acceptable idea." I began skipping towards the nearest opening in the woods, Paul right behind me.

Paul shook his hair out, making the droplets fall on his [naked] chest. "You seem to have gotten wet," I said with a straight face.

He looked shocked, "I know, but I have no inkling of an idea how!"

I laughed, "Same here." We began walking through the woods, drenched and shoeless [I've given up on shoes].

"So Lani," Paul began.

"So?" focusing on what Paul was about to say.

"You believe all the legends are true, including the imprinting one?" Paul asked with a newfound nonchalance.

"Of course I do. Now that I think about it I think that Nani was an imprint," I mused. You might be wondering how someone her age would be an imprint when Old Quil was the last werewolf. She's not actually my grandma; Nani is my great grandma. The rest of that story is for another day since Paul's talking again.

"Yeah. So is Kim and Jared, you and me, and Sam and Emily," Paul said and… wait a minute, what?

"What did you say?" I think I'm imagining things again [it happens].

"Sam imprinted on Emily," Where did he develop that nonchalance, really?

"Before that," I asked with a suspicious gaze.

"You and me," Paul said with ease. Paul say what?

"What do you mean you imprinted on me?" This can't be happening; I didn't see this coming.

"I mean what I said. I, Paul the werewolf, imprinted on you, my soul mate," He said as if it were obvious.

"No."

"What?" Paul didn't seem to be expecting that.

"No, I'm not your soul mate. I refuse," I said in all seriousness.

Paul's nonchalance melted away, leaving pure confusion, "You can't refuse, it's unavoidable."

I tightened my jaw and glared, "Watch me." With that I turned around and began walking home.

"Wait!" Paul called, but I kept walking. He ran to catch up with me, "What are you doing? Can't we talk, I'll try to explain it better," Desperation was leaking into his voice.

I ignored him. This isn't happening; it's just some ridiculous dream. I'll wake up at home where I take care of Kayne and help Dad. Back to where everything made sense and I know what is going on.

When I approached the house Paul rushed in front of me, "Come on Lani, we can talk about this. Just talk to Emily and Kim, they know what's going on."

He let me walk by him to the door, and he sighed heavily, "Please talk to them, and listen." I closed the door behind me and walked upstairs to my room. I just lied there on my bed thinking of the legends. Why did Paul have to go and make my life complicated?

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, it seemed longer when I was typing it. **

**Any way, holy crap what's up with Lani? Wait, why am I asking? haha anyway, oh dear for the sudden turn in events... hope none of you placed your bets with Jared... Who will win Embry or Quil? Will Lani come around by Saturday or will she continue to deny her destiny and ignore the scrumptious Paul? Review and tell me your thoughts from if you loved it and why or why you hate it or what you think will or should happen. Come on reviews are the only rewards writers get! reward me please :puppy dog eyes by curtisy of Paul: **

**Happy reading, writing, living, reviewing.**

**Terra. =]  
**


	16. TopsyTurvy

Sorry for the wait, I hope the length makes up for it... I had serious writers block and I just don't do good with drama I suppose... HERE IT IS! TOPSY-TURVY!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Topsy-Turvy **

**Lani's POV**

The day started normally as any other day. I made breakfast, helped Kayne get ready for school as I got ready as well. Then picking Jill up, but today she seemed different. Excited maybe.

"Hey Jill," I greeted as usual.

"Guess what," Jill demanded with a grin.

"Jesus was behind the couch the whole time?" I suggested with my 'serious-face' on.

"I'll have to check that later, but no. So, you know how you had plans all weekend?"

"Yeah, sorry about not being able to hang out," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I decided to spend my weekend catching up with my photo project," Jill said without a hint of a guilt trip.

"Photo project?" I asked, quite confused.

"I switched my piano class for the photo class," Jill said simply.

"Why'd you switch?"

"I already knew how to play the piano so I thought I'd explore photography the last year of high school."

"So what's your project about?" I asked once I was back in the Jeep after Kayne was dropped off.

"It's like a collage where we take multiple pictures in different angles and create a scene."

"And it's exciting?" I asked, still puzzled.

"I suppose, but that's not why I'm all… all," Jill faded off and her frantic and animated hand motions slowed.

"Giddy? For lack of better word," I suggested.

Her eyes widened in agreement, "Yeah, that's a decent word. Anyway, I decided to take pictures of things in the woods when I saw him," Jill got a mysterious awed tone.

"Him? You met a boy in the woods?" I asked with an arched eyebrow, not really believing that.

"Well, a wolf… A really big one that I swear was larger than a horse."

I tensed slightly, but quickly let myself relax, "Really? Was he silver?"

Jill looked confused, "No, he was kind of reddish brown." She paused to let her thoughts form coherently, "Was the wolf you saw running by the Jeep like the one I saw, but silver?" Jill caught on fast.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be seeing him around much anymore," I'm not sure how I felt about that.

Jill looked like she was going to ask but I cut her off, "So you took pictures of him then?"

Jill dropped her prying (that really wasn't, but I didn't feel like explaining) and her excitement returned, "Yeah, but after I moved on he followed me around and just watched me."

"Watched you?" While listening to her recount of the weekend I tried to figure out which werewolf Jill had encountered.

"Yeah it was pretty strange. He let me take pictures of him, and then watched me as I took pictures of other things," Jill seemed fascinated.

"You weren't scared of an over sized wolf?"

Jill nibbled her lip in thought, "No, he reminds me too much of a lovable puppy to scare me." She turned to me with a smile, "I just know he wouldn't hurt me."

I smiled at Jill, "Are you going to look for him later?"

She nibbled the corner of her lip again; "He seemed to find me where ever I was last weekend. Maybe I'll run into him again sometime soon."

I pulled up to the usual parking spot; the only thing different was the lack of Paul greeting me at the Jeep. Approaching Kim, I couldn't help but to look around for any one of the wolf boys. They were all conversing by a dingy car. It took a moment to realize Jake was back and talking animatedly.

"What's with the guys?" I asked Kim while Jill stuck her nose into the latest car magazine.

Kim sent an anxious glance towards the pack (hee-hee lame joke) of boys. "I'm not sure, Jake just got back and it looks like quite a few of the guys are upset."

Sliding another glance towards them, as if to make sure they weren't paying attention, "Jared said you rejected Paul. Why?"

We both glanced discretely at the guys and it was noticeable (to me at least) that the boys not talking to Jake were listening. I turned my attention to Kim, even though she was curious she also wasn't happy. "I'd rather not talk about it," It was true.

Kim wasn't appeased with that answer, "Whether you'd rather or not you will talk sometime soon."

Thank god the bell for first period rang. I practically dragged Jill with me.

Jill let me drag her most of the way, but eventually freed her arm so she could turn the page of her magazine. Jill is quite amazing. One moment she'll be talking excitedly about a large russet wolf, then distracted with the lasted article on some fancy car.

Through first period Jill and I chattered as usual, but Embry didn't say a word. He seemed to be in deep thought (shocking I know) and he would send glances similar to Kim's my way. I didn't have to wonder why. It's pretty obvious that Paul would tell his pack mates about what went on yesterday.

* * *

"Why are you avoiding Paul?" Jill asked casually as we walked to our lockers.

Should have seen that coming, "I'm not avoiding him," Lie.

"Uh-huh," Jill seemed even less appeased than Kim had. "Let's try this again. Why are you trying to ignore Paul, truth this time."

I sighed in defeat; "He's trying to ruin my life."

Jill arched an auburn eyebrow, "And how is he trying to do this?"

"Claiming we're soul mates," I said, leaving out the werewolf stuff.

Her eyes widened it disbelief, "No way."

"Well this isn't fair," Kim said as she opened her locker. "Already telling Jill about this predicament and refusing to tell me." Kim was half way joking, but the annoyance was there.

"I couldn't tell you this morning because the guys were listening."

"I'll talk to you later Lani, with Kim?" Jill suggested and we agreed. Jill set of to her second period class.

"I'm not talking about it anymore," I said before Kim could bring it up again. Even if I told them they wouldn't understand that the werewolf Fates had made a mistake. Paul couldn't have imprinted on me.

Second period was similar with Quil being silent and brooding. Jake was there today, but looked on edge and anxious. I highly doubt I caused that, maybe it has something to do with the trip he took.

I ventured to ask him since neither of them seemed inclined to start a conversation with me. "Hey Jake, how was the trip?" I asked and he slid a worried glance at me then turned back to the pencil he'd been fiddling with. It seemed about to break, and when the bell rang it did. Poor pencil didn't stand a chance against Jake's large werewolf hands.

I walked much more slowly to Third period than any of the other classes. I tensed when I noticed how stupid I was being. _I_ shouldn't be apprehensive to enter the art room. I love art, and that stupid werewolf won't ruin my life. I won't let him.

With a new found defiance and glare of determination, I walked into Mrs. Lily art class and took my seat. Kim was there and was nice enough not to bring up the Paul Issue (as I have now labeled it).

**Paul's POV**

I hadn't seen Lani since this morning in the parking lot, but only that. I haven't spoken to her, bumped into, or been close enough to smell the strawberry scent from her hair.

And it was killing me.

I had assumed that since she knew all the legends and that she had a knack for knowing things that she already knew I had imprinted on her. My stupid assumption pushed her away, and I didn't have the faintest idea how to pull her back if she wouldn't even hear me out.

I had hoped in the parking lot that she would talk to Kim about why she rejected me. No such luck. Jake wasn't much help since he was slightly distracted with his own imprint.

He hasn't told us who she is yet (he refused to skip class to show us through the pack mind). When Jake did snap out of his worried trance he arched an eyebrow at me. "What are you waiting for?" I had stopped out side of Mrs. Lily's art room when I saw Lani idly staring at the chalkboard.

"What do I do?"

"For one you go in there and take your seat like you do every day. After that you should probably attempt to get Lani to listen to you. You won't get anywhere if she keeps ignoring you," Jake said as if it was as simple as the sky being blue.

I didn't have a chance to respond because he shoved me into the classroom. "Hey Lani," Jake greeted as he took his seat. She gave him that smile that she used to direct at me, bright and cheerful.

"Hi Lani," I greeted with hopefully a confidant smile. She looked up at me with disinterest then turned back to Kim. Great, Jake gets a smile and I get… nothing. Nothing at all.

This sucks.

Jake nudged me in the middle of my self-wallowing. Turning to Jake with an arched eyebrow I waited for him to speak.

"Write a note," He mouthed and even pantomimed the motions.

The idea was so simple it might work. She wouldn't have to look at me or even speak to me, all she would have to do is open the note and read what I had to say. Brilliant.

Hesitating before I placed the note on her desk I pretended to be working on my drawing while I waited for her to read it.

She stared at it for a second then glanced at me with a glare…. A glare, really? I didn't know Lani was capable of glaring, but apparently she glared at me with no trouble. My heart sank. She couldn't even read a note from me. Had the Fates made a mistake when they made her my imprint?

**Lani's POV**

I rushed out of art when the bell for lunch rang. I dropped the note Paul put on my desk into the trashcan. Catching up to Jill, I got in line for what the school board calls food.

"He still trying to ruin you life?" Jill questioned as she scooped up some mashed potatoes.

"He wrote me a note."

"What did it say?"

"Don't know, I threw it away."

"I'm tempted to smack you upside the head Lani," Jill warned, but never looked at me, adding to the effect.

"Why?" What had I done? I'm just trying to keep my life in order, and not let some dumb werewolf screw it up.

She looked at me then, "Because you're being dense and stupid." Jill took her seat at the usual table and didn't say anything else on the matter.

Lunch was awkward, simple as that. Jill pulled out her magazine to further ignore me and the tension at the table. Everyone was trying not to stare at me, but settled for 'discreet' glances.

Paul would try to speak to me or get me to acknowledge him, but I wouldn't. Jake was being oddly quiet as well and kept staring at Jill. Why couldn't things just have stayed the same? Where I thought Paul only had a crush on me, and everyone was happy instead of anxious.

Why did my world have to go topsy-turvy because of a silly werewolf?

**Paul's' POV**

Lani continued to ignore me threw lunch, the rest of third period, and fourth. By fifth period I was exhausted from my efforts for Lani to at least look at me again.

I crashed in a desk and laid my head down. "Tough day huh?" Kim said from the seat in front of mine. I lifted my head up only enough to give her a look that said it all.

Patting my head she said, "Don't worry, Lani will come around eventually." I grunted in response, at the moment it didn't seem likely.

"The note didn't work did it?" Jake asked from the seat to my left.

I lifted the crumpled note for an answer. "Just keep trying," Jake said and everyone murmured their agreement.

"What about you Jake, how's your situation?" Jared asked, thankfully changing the subject.

Jake sighed, "I'm not sure."

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Quil asked.

"Well…" Jake started, and the rest of us groaned.

"Come on Jake, how do you expect to develop a relationship with her if you haven't said a word?" Kim said.

Jake shrugged, and his anxious gaze dropped to his hands.

"It's Jill right?" I asked.

Jake nodded his head, "I don't think she knows who I am."

"You didn't introduce yourself at lunch," Kim said with wide eyes.

"We were concentrating on Lani, and didn't even… wow," Jared said.

"Try getting to know her until we get the Lani and Paul business sorted out. We don't want a repeat, it's hard enough with one pack member," Jared said.

"She's seen my wolf form," Jake said. "Has pictures of me too."

"What?" We all asked at once.

"She was taking pictures in the woods Saturday and she found me. She wasn't afraid, it was really weird. Jill took a few pictures of me, but when she continued on I followed behind until she went home."

"At least she's comfortable with your wolf, but the human you is going to be slightly complicated," Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Jill has a love/hate relationship with men. So take it slow so she can get used to you and trust you," Kim continued.

Jake dropped his head to the desk; "I'm doomed."

"Amen to that," I agreed for both our situations and dropped my head as well.

* * *

I shot up out of my desk when the dismissal bell rang. Weaving through the crowd, I rushed outside. Lani and Jill were already loading up into the Jeep.

Darting into the woods, I quickly shifted. I ran along side the Jeep in hopes Lani would glance out the window just once.

She never did.

* * *

_The rest of the week was similar to Monday, but each day Paul became more irritated. Lani stood strong in ignoring Paul. The pack was worried for Lani and Paul's future on top of attempting to get Jacob to speak to Jill. _

_Friday Paul tried one more time to communicate with Lani._

"Lani, are you going to the bonfire Saturday?" I asked, leaning against the locker next to hers.

She didn't even turn to face me. All week my reason for being has ignored me. Won't look at me, but to glare for a moment. Won't speak to me or get closer to me than necessary.

"I won't be there," I said. If I can get her to go to the bonfire then maybe she'll listen to everyone else.

Lani's ears didn't even perk at the suggestion. This is ridiculous. I turned around and started walking home.

"Hey Lani, you going to the Bonfire?" I heard Kim ask. I stopped by the doors to hear her answer.

"No."

"Even if Paul won't be there?"

"Not even if Paul isn't there," Lani confirmed. She couldn't have at least shaken her head 'no' when I asked? Is it really so bad to acknowledge me?

* * *

"You've got to try one more time," Embry said to my Saturday afternoon.

"Why, so you can win your bet?" I wasn't that stupid. I know Embry bet that Lani would come around by Saturday night.

"That and because if you give up… I'm not sure I want to know what happens when you give up," Embry said quietly.

"I don't either."

"So you'll give it one more chance?" Embry said hopefully.

"Sure Embry, I'll try," I said and walked to Lani's house.

* * *

Lani opened the door cheerfully when I knocked, but the smile quickly left her face. At least I got a glimpse.

She attempted to slam the door in my face, but I stuck my foot through the door, "Lani we need to talk."

With apparent reluctance Lani stepped away from the door to let me in. Closing the door behind me I followed her to the kitchen where Lani continued to wash dishes.

I took the plate and sponge out of her hands and turned her to face me. Lani glared at me as I spoke, "Lani, you've got to at least listen to me," No response, but that glare.

"When I said I imprinted on you I wasn't lying." Lani continued to glare. "I'll be anything you want me to be. Whether it's your brother, best friend, boyfriend, or significant other."

I looked into her eyes as I said, "What do you want me to be?"

"Gone," She finally said with an if possible, harder glare.

"What do you mean?" I didn't like the sound of it.

"I want you to go away."

"Why?" Please let her change her mind or something.

"Because you keep complicating me life. I want you to leave me alone so things go back to the way they were."

"How have I complicated your life?" Let this be a joke.

"Just trust me, you have," Lani began trying to work her way free, and I let her go.

"You want me gone then?" I double checked in case it was a blue moon tonight.

"Yes, now get out of my house."

I did as she asked; I left.

"How'd it go," Embry asked on my way to the woods.

I glared at him, "Sorry Embry, but you lost."

He stopped in his tracks, but continued, "I think you lost more than I," I heard him murmur.

He's got that right.

* * *

**I don't think this was one of my better chapters... but what do you guys think? Will you wait to see what happens next? Do I still have devoted fans? Hello? Hello? Anybody there? = [ Don't abondon me like Lani did to Paul! NOOOOO...**

**Happy reading, writing, living, reviewing.**

**  
Terra.  
**


	17. Dark Days

**This chapter was much easier to write [typed up in one day, spify huh?] So I hope you enjoy another long chapter.  


* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Dark Days**

After Lani told Paul to go away, he did just that. Paul is now hiding out in the woods. His disappearance begins to effect Lani on Monday and will continue until she swallows her pride and finds Paul. And so begins the Dark Days for Lani, and increasingly cloudy days for the rest of the pack.

**Lani's POV**

**Day One, Monday:**

Monday was similar to last Monday until third period. Paul wasn't there. I briefly wondered where he was, but decided to let it go.

Although I couldn't help glancing at his empty desk every few minutes, expecting him to appear out of no where and demand I listen to him.

Paul wasn't at lunch or fourth period. It was odd, him not being there.

On the way home I glanced out the window of the Jeep, expecting him to be there.

As I lay in bed that night I stayed up till 2:30 in the morning listening for the familiar howl that never came.

**Day Two, Tuesday:**

I got my hopes up that Paul would be in art today, but those hopes were mashed like potatoes. Taking my seat next to Kim, I glanced at Paul's empty seat much more often than yesterday.

While I picked at my lunch Jill finally noticed that Jake had been staring at her for the past twenty minutes. Jill lifted her head from this weeks auto magazine and glared at Jake.

He didn't look away, and Jill's glare softened and was replaced with her brows pulled together and an arched eyebrow in confusion.

And so it begins.

"What magazine is that?" Jake asked.

Jill lifted it up to show him, and Jake smiled, "I haven't had a chance to read that one yet."

"You like cars?" Jill asked and the rest of the table tried to keep from laughing. Jill didn't seem to notice everyone at the table had quieted down to "discreetly" observe.

Jake did laugh, "I'm a guy aren't I?"

Jill blushed ever so slightly, but her smart-ass comment pulled through, "Really, I hadn't noticed." She finished with a smile.

"Ha-Ha very funny," Jake said with a smile. "I'm Jake by the way."

"Hello Jake-by-the-way, I'm Jill," Jill said with her sarcasm firmly in place along with her grin.

They continued to talk and I felt a pang of something… Jealousy? What ever it was, I had an urge to talk to Paul like we used to.

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on. When the dismissal be finally rang I still walked slower, looking for Paul.

"He's not here," Jill said from beside me.

"Who?" Even though I knew whom she was talking about.

"Paul. He's not here," Jill said again and sighed.

Again on the way home I continued to glance out the window and scan the forest for a large silver wolf. He of course wasn't there.

When I got home I made dinner, did my homework. Like I do everyday, but I skipped dinner to lay on my bed; listening.

I did hear a number of howls, but none of them belonged to a silver wolf. The howls sounded sad. Did I cause this? Who am I kidding, of course I caused this. As soon as I began ignoring Paul I affected everyone else. The whole pack was tense, anxious, and unhappy. Paul leaving only made it worse. And I caused it.

**Day Three, Wednesday:**

I hadn't slept a wink last night even though I was tired. Not feeling the need for food I skipped breakfast. Putting on a fake smile for Kayne I took him to school, but once I was back in the Jeep I dropped the cheery façade.

"Why don't you just apologize?" Jill asked as we approached Kim.

"He wouldn't forgive me anyway," I mumbled sadly.

"What about forgiveness?" Kim asked from our spot by the parking lot.

"She doesn't think Paul would forgive her for the shit she's put him through," Jill said oh-so-nicely.

Kim gave me one of those looks; "You must be joking." I didn't say anything. Kim softened, "Lani, he'll forgive you. How could you think he wouldn't?" Kim slid a quick glance at Jill, and she was reading a magazine. Kim leaned closer to me and whispered, "He imprinted on you. Nothing could keep him from forgiving you. Even if you chopped his arm off, he'd still love you." I ignored my twinge and refused to believe. This isn't a fairy tale, and if someone did that to me I doubt I'd ever forgive that person.

* * *

School was becoming torture, torture that I accepted fully. I deserved to be miserable after what I did.

During art I absently drew pictures of Paul with his wolf, and continued to look over at his vacant seat. And when lunch came around I stared at the food for about five minutes before I pushed it away so I could lay my head down.

"Lani, are you ok?" Jake asked from where he sat in front of Jill. I didn't bother answering. Jake slid over to the seat in front of me and lifted my face with his two large warm hands. The warmth spread through my face and reminded me of Paul's abnormal heat. Can I go cry somewhere?

Jake brushed a thumb across the darkened skin beneath my eyes, "You need sleep and food," Was his solution.

"When's the last time you ate?" Jill asked from beside me.

"Yesterday."

"When yesterday?" Jake asked.

"Lunch."

"You barely ate your lunch yesterday," Jill whisper-yelled. I shrugged.

"Eat," Jake commanded me in his big-brother voice.

"Not hungry," I was not lying, I really wasn't hungry. Jake growled softly, kinda like how Paul growled whenever I poked fun at him.

"What's up with Lani?" Embry asked from somewhere down the table. Jake let me put my head in my arms again and began talking to the pack about me. I ignored them, not caring anymore.

The rest of the school day I sulked and refused to talk to the pack about what's up with me. Let me wallow in my self inflicted misery will you. I deserve it for crying out loud.

**Day Four, Thursday:**

I stayed up all night again, and skipped breakfast. Going through the day on autopilot. The pack weren't the only ones worried about me now. Even the teachers were giving me curious glances. Mrs. Lily was the one to actually ask me what was the matter before class started. I lied of course; I've been doing that so often. I claimed I was feeling a bit sick, and I refused the offer to go to the nurse.

When lunch came around I didn't even buy food, I walked over to the empty table we sit at and laid my head down. I fell asleep at the table; I'd been nodding off in class as well.

I woke up when something was placed, quite forcefully, in front of me. "Eat," Jake's deep voice commanded. I glanced up, then laid my head back down.

When I stood up to go back to art I felt like the world was spinning. It faded enough for me to keep walking, but of course Jake and Jill noticed. They badgered me with those "are you alright" type of questions, but when Jill had to go the other way she informed Kim.

"I'm not doing this for attention people!" I practically yelled. I turned quickly and began sprinting to art… the sprinting was very short lived. The spinning, light-headed, ick feeling from lunch returned with a vengeance. Black tinged my vision and I got that falling feeling.

* * *

"Paul's going to kill me," Jake said.

"And then everyone else," Kim said.

I could only hear them; I couldn't see them. Well that's annoying. I forced my eyes open to be greeted with two worried faces and white walls and mint green curtains. "What the hell?" My noggin felt as if filled with cotton and weighed a ton.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked.

"I suppose."

Jake and Kim frowned, "Good because you're going to get an earful," Kim said.

"Not yet she's not," The nurse said. She sat on one of those wheel-y stools next to the cot I was laying on. Clicking her pen she began her questions, "Have you ever feinted before?" I shook my head no.

"When was the last time you ate?" She gave me a stern look when I said Tuesday at lunch. "Well that'll do it, but you also look like you've had little sleep." I agreed. She flipped through a few papers, "Is your father home at present?" another shake of the head.

"He's working."

"At the library correct. I'll need to contact him about this. So he makes sure you eat."

"No, I'll tell him. I don't want him worrying and leaving work early."

The nurse quirked an eyebrow and gave me a stern look, "Only if you eat this," She handed me a roll from the lunchroom. I took a bite out of it to please her. She turned back to her desk to write at note. I peeked at Jake and Kim and they didn't look pleased.

The nurse tore the paper from her note pad and gave it to me, "Jacob, I understand you have a vehicle. Would you please take Alana home? You'll be excused from the rest of your classes, along with Alana if you choose to watch her till her father comes home. Kim, I'll write a pass for you."

"Sure," Jake said as he helped me up. I wasn't looking forward to the car ride home.

"I can go back to class," I insisted, but all three of them ignored me.

* * *

"Throw that roll out the window and I'll stop this car and make you eat it; mud and bugs or not," Jake said easily as he drove me home.

Put out, I lowered my arm holding the roll back to my lap.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Jake asked in a softer voice.

I shrugged, "Because I deserve it."

His grip tightened on the steering wheel, "Why would you say that?"

"Because of what I did to Paul," I murmured quietly.

Jake's white knuckled grip relaxed, "He'll forgive you. You don't have to do this to yourself."

"Yes I do, it's only fair."

"Once Paul finds out you'll only be hurting him more," Jake said softly.

My eyes widened, "No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would Lani." Jake pulled up to Emily's house.

"Why are you taking me here?"

"Because you, young lady, need to have a sit down Emily," Jake said as he helped me out of his car.

"Why?"

He smiled sadly, "Because you won't listen to anyone else."

"Where are you going?" I asked when he got back in his car.

"Back to school, I need my education."

I turned to the door I was supposed to enter debating walking home, but Emily greeted me before I could make a run for it.

Emily was smiling up until she saw me, did I look that bad? "Come in," Emily said as she opened the door wide. "Why aren't you at school?"

"I feinted, and the nurse told me to go home, but Jake took me here," I said in a rush.

Emily's eyes widened, "You feinted?"

"Uh-huh," I wasn't going to willingly say it was from lack of food because then Emily would surly force me to eat two and half days worth of food to make up the difference.

Emily looked me over and a slight frown took the place of her worried expression, "You haven't been eating have you?"

It was my turn for my eyes to widen in shock, "How did you know," I thought only my sleep deprivation was obvious.

"I can tell these things," Emily said as she busied herself in the kitchen. "Sit," She commanded and I did as I was told. "Tell me everything," Emily said in a voice that seemed to echo Sam's Alpha tone. So of course I told her everything from why I rejected Paul to how I decided to make up for what I did to him.

Emily placed a plate of small sandwiches in front of me as she took her seat across from me. "How about we sort out the reasons you thought you could reject an imprint." I nodded in agreement. "How is it Paul is complicating your life if he imprints on you?"

I shrugged, "It seems stupid now."

"Tell me anyway."

"If he imprinted on me we'd be like Kim and Jared and you and Sam."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Because he'll want to spend more time with me and the more time he spends with me the less time I have to take care of Kayne and Dad."

"You can spend time with Paul and take care of Kayne. Your father shouldn't need as much help as you think. Taking care of Kayne is enough help."

"How can Paul help me take care of Kayne?"

"He can do all sorts of things. From keeping you company while you take care of him, to keeping Kayne out of your hair by playing with him. You're not giving Paul enough credit, he'd be happy to just be in the same room as you. With you at least acknowledging him," Emily added the last bit to get it through my head.

"So fine, he's imprinted on me, but he's probably taken that back now after what I did," I said sadly not hungry anymore.

Emily took my hand in hers, I looked up to her soft smile, "Lani you silly girl, you can't break an imprint. Once Paul imprinted on you there's no take backs."

"So he's stuck with me?" Great, now I'm a burden that makes him miserable.

"He doesn't think about it as being stuck with you. To him you complete his life and he can't live without you. Do you understand yet?"

"I suppose, but I can't even apologize if I don't know where he is," My pity party was sinking down again.

Emily smiled mischievously, "What do you know that I don't?" I asked, my twinge-hunches finally up and running.

"Saturday Paul came by."

"And?" I asked when she stopped. Did he say he was leaving forever? If that's the case why is Emily smiling? Why don't my hunches work when it comes to Paul? Grr… so aggravating at times.

"He said that if you wanted to find him go to the clearing, and bring food," Emily said and she set a paper bag most likely filled with food, in front of me. Emily pursed her lips, "I'm not sure which clearing he was talking about, but he said you would know."

I grabbed the bag and practically ran out the door. Should have thought before I did that because I got really dizzy. Slowing down my pace I followed the twinge to the clearing where I met Paul's wolf self.

I plopped down on the ground next to the log and tried to keep from passing out. The bushes rustled slightly and I rolled my eyes, "Paul get your furry butt out here." No silver wolf emerged so I tried again, "Please come out, I'm sorry."

Manners did the trick and he emerged from the brush in all his wolf-y glory. I almost cried I was so happy to see him again. Paul approached slowly until his muzzle was less than an inch away.

I reached up equally slowly and threaded my fingers through the fur on his cheek. Paul's eyes closed and he leaned his head into my hand. Burying my face into the fur at his neck, I cried. I couldn't stop the tears that just kept coming.

I almost went into hysterics when he moved away and back into the woods. Paul emerged again but human and with shorts on, easy to say I felt pretty foolish for spazzing like that.

Paul sat down and pulled me into his lap. Encircling his arms around me I began crying again into his bare chest. Which I must say was a slight mood brighten-er.

He let me cry myself out, never moving away or letting go. I felt so many emotions, but foolish for crying like that was most evident.

"I hadn't really expected you to come find me, apologize, and then cry your eyes out," Paul admitted quietly once my tears had subsided to hick-ups.

"I feel like an idiot," I said into his chest.

"For what?"

"Everything. Crying like some sappy character in a romance fiction, thinking I could reject an imprint, ignoring you, being an idiot," I rambled.

Paul smoothed my flyaway hair from my face, and looked me in the eyes; "I'm just glad you came." Paul pulled me to his chest again, hugging me, and kissed my temple.

Paul kissed me… man that felt nice. I snuggled closer to him warmth and my eyes began to drift closed when Paul pulled me away from him again.

"You are ok with me imprinting on you, right?" Paul asked with a hint of apprehension.

"Imprint away," I mumbled as I kissed his cheek before my eyes closed and I laid my head against his chest. Oh so comfy, I thought before sleep finally came to me after two nights without.

* * *

**Soooooooo...... how'd you like it? Wonderful, Terrible, Spectacular, Dreadful, any other adjective? Input please, comments, ideas, etc. ARE WELCOME. I am specifically asking for suggestions for what could, should, ect. happen next in the story, or later on. My creative juices are running low, and I could use a pick-me-up. Please and Thank you.**

**I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed thus far. Many of you have given lovely reviews and the reviews help me keep typing. MOTIVATION! So how about another round of motivation eh? [I got EIGHT reviews for the last chapter. Is it too much to ask for Ten for this chapter? ] **

**Happy reading, writing, living, reviewing [PLEASE] **

**Terra.  
**


	18. Cuckoo For Cocoa Puffs

**Chapter 18: Cookoo For Coco Puffs**

**Paul's POV**

She had kissed me, I thought with amazement. And she's okay with the imprint. I leaned back against a fallen tree, dazed and euphoric. Before I could do much more than relish in fact that I was finally holding her, Lani stirred.

With a groan Lani pulled away so she could sit up. "I'm supposed to be doing something," She grumbled when I asked what was wrong. She glanced at her watch, 3:00 p.m., school was about to be let out. Realization dawned on her, "I need to pick up Kayne from school." Lani scrambled to her feet, gathering up her messenger bag she began walking in the direction of the high school.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not entirely sure what I had missed.

"I need to get my jeep from the high school so I can pick up my brother and take him home," She replied.

"It'll take you twenty minutes to walk there," I commented. Cue light bulb moment, "Lani, I could carry you there."

She turned and looked at me incredulously, "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"No, I mean in my wolf form. It'll be a lot faster."

Lani pursed her lips in thought, "If you're sure," She said hesitantly.

I jogged to the bushes to strip and shift, reappearing in the clearing in all my wolfish glory. I stood beside her and knelt down so she could get on my back. Once Lani was settled and had her hands fisted around the fur at my shoulders, I took off towards the High School. Within minutes I was stopped at the edge of the woods nearest the parking lot. Lani dismounted and grinned as she rubbed behind my ear, "Thank you Paul, I'll see you soon." She then headed towards her jeep to drive off before the final dismissal rang. It was then that I realized Lani hadn't been in school when she came to find me. Had the pull of the imprint push her to skip school? I shifted back and changed into my shorts while I waited for my pack brothers to emerge from the school.

**Lani's POV**

You should offer Jill a ride home. And you were right, he forgave me. Didn't tell him about the fainting, I didn't want to upset him. Talk with you soon, I sent the text to Jacob before pulling out of the school parking lot to pick up Kayne.

* * *

Having given Kayne a juice box and settled in front of the T.V. for the moment, I opened up my backpack to take out my homework when I noticed the paper bag. I had forgotten to give Paul the food. Jeez, I had one job bring food and I didn't even give it to him. Feeling put out, I put the bag of deliciousness to the side. Just as I was about to open my copy of Frankenstein to read for English, my cell phone burst into song. "Hello," I answered before reading the caller I.D..  
"Hey Lani, I heard from the boys that everything went well. How about you come over for dinner with the Pack tonight?" Emily suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll double check with my dad when he gets home from work, then I'll head right over," I answered happily. Already things were substantially better than this morning. Putting a pizza in the oven for Kayne and Dad, I set an alarm to go off before curling up on the couch to take a much needed nap.

...

"Lani...Laaaaaniiiiiii," an adorable voice called while I was being shaken awake.

"What is it Kayne?" I asked the determined child leaning over me.

"Your alarm went off and you didn't wake up."

"Oh the pizza, right, thanks Kayne," I said, ruffling his hair as I passed him to the kitchen. Thankfully I set my alarm earlier than necessary or the pizza would have been on the crispier side. As I was setting the pizza on the stove, dad walked through the front door.

"Mmmm pizza!" Dad said appreciatively.

"Hey Dad, Emily invited me over for dinner. Is it alright for me to go?" I asked as he settled next to Kayne on the couch.

Dad smiled at me, "Sure thing Lani, thanks for making dinner for us too. Go have fun."

I smiled back as I grabbed the bag of food and my keys before heading out the door. A few minutes later I was parked in front of Emily's house with two other cars, apparently the guys just run everywhere instead of driving. Remembering how quickly Paul ran from the clearing to the High School, it's no wonder they don't use cars around the reservation.

Before I even stepped out of my car, Paul was waiting for me at the front door with a smile. "Hey," I said with a smile of my own.

"Hey yourself," He said back, looking down at me as I stood next to his towering six foot something height. It occurred to me that I didn't know what to do. It felt like we were still the same as before I went a little cookoo for coco puffs, but I knew it wasn't the same. I had fought and now accepted the imprint, but what was I supposed to do now? We had a moment in the clearing, but now I wasn't feeling some strong desire to run into his arms. I had no idea what I wanted from him. Thankfully I didn't have to figure it out right away because Embry poked his head out the front door, "Hey, take a picture and wrap up the moment, it's time to eat."

Paul rolled his eyes as we headed inside Emily's home. Emily and Kim were placing food on the dining room table as four large Quileute males hovered nearby. The moment the Wolf Girls backed away from the table, the hound of werewolves swarmed. Eventually the feeding frenzy had cleared enough that Emily, Kim and I could approach the table to grab our own plate of food. Settled into the living room with the rest of the pack, I began eating the delicious food that Emily had made. No sooner had I taken a bite did Embry open his mouth to comment around his own half chewed food, "I'm glad to see you finally eating, Lani. I don't know how you made it without eating since Tuesday. I definitely wouldn't, I'd cave within an hour. You were starting to look like the walking dead, kinda scary. And-" Embry stopped his monologue when he noticed everyone was staring at him pointedly.

The entire living room went quiet during Embry's ramble, looking nervously at Paul who had stopped mid bite. Paul slowly lowered his fork from his mouth to stare down Embry, "What?"

Moving his gaze to scrutinize each of his pack mates, "Anyone want to tell me what the hell Embry has been smoking." They looked away, towards me. Following their line of sight, Paul turned to look at me as I was shifting uncomfortably on the floor beside him. "Lani?"

I hesitated before meeting his eyes.

**Paul's POV**

I finally had the time to really notice what had seemed off with her since seeing her again. She had dark bags under her eyes that resembled bruises, and she had an air of serious fatigue. I had been so distracted by her coming to me that I had completely missed the change. I also didn't notice that my fist had mangled the fork in my hand, cutting into my skin. Fire that I hadn't felt since meeting Lani, flared to life. Rage blinded me, my own pack hadn't looked out for my imprint. The fire licked its way up my spine, setting off the tremors that shook my entire frame. I was unaware of the pack rushing me outside or of the panic around me. All I could focus on was the state my imprint was in. I wasn't there to take care of her. My pack was no help. And I was just so angry.

**Lani's POV**

The guys had surrounded Paul as he stood outside shaking all over, looking like he could kill someone. I heard Sam yell out to Paul, telling him that he needed to calm down, that he couldn't shift, he needed to get in control of himself. As I stood on the porch, I watched Paul fight against all his rage to try not to shift. But every time it looked like he was about to calm down to just tremors, he would lose control again. Guilt consumed me. If I had just told him at the clearing what happened. Or better yet if I hadn't told him to go away. If I had just heard him out the first time, he wouldn't be fighting to stay in control. I started walking towards the circle of men, ignoring when Emily called my name. I couldn't just stand there and watch him self destruct.

I made to move between Embry and Quil, but before I could take a step closer Embry snatched me up and away from Paul. Thrashing about to get away I noticed Paul's attention was zeroed in on us. I could hardly recognize him. His face was twisted in a snarl of anger with his teeth bared, and his eyes weren't warm anymore. They were hot with rage. Every muscle was tensed as if he were about to pounce. The change was rippling just beneath his skin. "Embry! get away from Lani!" Sam commanded from the other end of the circle. Immediately I was back on my own two feet with Embry and Quil five feet behind me. Paul seemed to have calmed down slightly at not being held by Embry, but it only got worse.

**Paul's POV**

Why was he holding her? He shouldn't even be touching her. She was my imprint. My wolf was fighting to take control and show exactly what happened when someone messed with my imprint. As I was preparing to strike, he put her down and moved away from her. I stood braced for an attack as I stared at her. She looked so small and weak when she was usually so strong and self reliant. If only I had been there for her. . .

I froze, if I had been there she wouldn't have been so upset that she'd stop eating. Her fatigue wouldn't have happened if I had been there. She wouldn't have pushed me away if I hadn't assumed she knew that I imprinted on her. All of this could have been avoided. All of this was my fault...

I snapped, the need to change overcame me again as a self hate burned hotter than my anger at my pack mates. I was so focussed on not shifting that I didn't notice the shouts around me directed at Lani.

**Lani's POV**

For one moment he was finally still, and then hell broke loose inside of him. He was on the brink of shifting and I stepped towards him. "LANI, Get Away From Him!" Sam yelled at me, but I wouldn't stop. I had caused this. I was the reason he was now fighting so desperately to keep control. I ignored the shouts of the men and of Emily and Kim from the porch. I needed to help Paul.

He was right on the brink of shifting as I approached him, and mere seconds from the change when I ran directly towards him.


End file.
